Seeking Foreverland
by TheWayHome
Summary: Wendy has left Peter Pan and Neverland changed forever.
1. Never say goodbye

All children grow up, except one. At least that is how it once was…

 **November 1915**

The young woman's brow creased as she frowned over the dwindling family financial ledger. But the young man standing before her was not to be ignored.

" _Please! Nearly half my class has already enlisted. The Darling men are not cowards!"_

" _No, they are certainly not. But Michael, you are 15 years old."_ She managed.

" _It hardly matters. I have been told that men as young as 13 are being accepted."_

It had been a difficult 5 years for the Darling family. Mary had been taken by consumption in the summer of 1910 and George followed quickly in the autumn. Wendy being the oldest of the children at 18 had taken place as head of household. She thankfully found employment at her old school as a teacher and managed to keep the family from falling into complete poverty. Forgotten were all of her parent's hopes of a marriage for her as she struggled to raise her brothers in the shadow of her grief.

In 1914 war had broken out. John had enlisted as one of the first in Kitchener's Army and left within a few months time for Belgium. The entire country had been assured that the fighting would be over by Christmas. But the war did not end. Nearly a year and a half later there was no sign of anything other than an eternal stalemate. Wendy received sparse communication from her brother, and the news was worsening. Terrifying images of chemical filled wastelands haunted her dreams. Though she had grown into the twin copy of her Mother, she still often still felt like a terrified child.

" _No Michael, I'm sorry but I just cannot allow you to do this. You will be of enlisting age in only 3 years and then you may do as you wish."_

" _The war will surely be over by then and all chance of glory gone!"_ Michael cried in disgust.

" _One can only hope. Now please I have no doubt that you have entrance exams to be preparing for."_

He gave Wendy one last withering look before turning on his heel and exiting the study. Only when she heard the front door slam did she allow herself tears. Heaven knows where he was off to, but despite everything she would not run after him at this hour. Unable to stretch the numbers further than they already were she closed the ledger and rose to ready herself for bed.

Ascending the stairs and starting down the hall she paused outside the door to the nursery. Slowly she opened the door revealing the mostly empty room. Neither she nor her brothers had used the space in years and once her parents had passed she had sold most of the toys and games her Mother had been saving out of nostalgia. She wandered to the large window to gaze up and the sky. Stars were fighting against the clouds as the bare trees creaked in the chilly wind. Wendy shuttered. Shortly after moving out of the nursery at 13 this window frightened her. There was no logical explanation for it, but she feared that coming too close to it would cause her to lose herself forever. It was as if she feared the night itself would kidnap her and take her away. She shook her head warding off the uncomfortable feeling and hurried from the room.

She would talk to Michael again tomorrow. She knew in her heart that there must be some combination of words to make him understand that she couldn't bear the thought of possibly losing the two remaining members of her family. And with John so far away from her, it was her overwhelming desire to protect the one brother she could.

Wendy woke early as she always did. She lit the fire in the stove to prepare breakfast and began to pack lunches for both her and Michael. To her growing frustration she noticed that she would have to visit the grocers on the way home. She prayed that he would again be willing to extend her credit to the end of the month. As she set both plates at the dining table a crestfallen Michael entered and sat. Wendy steeled herself and began.

" _Michael I know how much joining the military means. I promise I will do nothing to stand in your way once you reach majority. Please, you know how much I love you and John. It is so hard to bear having him so far away, I don't know what I would do if both of you left to never return. Try to understand that I am only…"_

" _I know Wendy, and I'm sorry."_ Michael interrupted.

Wendy stopped short. She had anticipated another battle and this easy win both relieved and caused her a deal of suspicion.

" _Oh. I am glad that you understand. I guess there is nothing further to discuss then."_

The remainder of the meal was completed in an uneasy silence. Wendy detested seeing him so injured but her stance on the matter was unwavering. She was also silently pleased that he seemed to have accepted her decision though he did not like it. She continued to look for signs of resistance for the next few days but all she saw was depressed resignation. One cold morning a week later as Wendy pulled on her mother's old winter gloves Michael caught her in an unexpected embrace.

" _I love you Wendy."_

A tear in her eye Wendy replied _"I love you also Michael, and I always will."_

The day had been a difficult one. Another student in her dwindling class informed her that her mother was pulling her out of school due to cost. She was to start employment at the garment factory the following week. This girl had only been 11. Wendy sighed as she made her way through the winding streets of London back to Kensington Park Gardens. At 23 Wendy could barely remember what it felt like to be a child. She had long outgrown stories of Cinderella and pirates. She found that the older she became the less she could even remember of her youth. But she would not help but ache for the little girls she knew were being forced to grow up too quickly due to the desolation of the war. They had watched their fathers and brothers go off to fight, too few to return. Many already knew the destruction that a Zepplin Raid could bring as pieces of their beautiful city were rendered to rubble. No, gone were the days where a child could dream of mermaids and moonlit lagoons.

She arrived at No. 31 and unlocked the front door. Stepping inside she was suddenly hit by just how alone she felt. The quiet dark of the foyer threatened to suffocate her where she stood. She pressed her back up again the door as a great feeling of dread overwhelmed her. She found herself fumbling for the door handle behind her to escape the foreboding feeling. Turning, she finally yanked the door open to find a young boy, no more than 10, with arm outstretched to knock.

" _Evening missus. Telegram for yeh."_ The boy announced in a cockney accent.

Wendy held out a shaking hand to take the two small envelopes. The fear that had taken her earlier now seems no more consequential than a summer's breeze.

" _Thank you."_ She managed to whisper as the boy ran down the steps to his waiting bicycle.

Wendy closed the door and slumped to her knees against it. Every woman in London dreaded receiving a telegram these days, for they usually contained the worst news they could receive. Gathering her courage she tore the first envelope open. Scanning past the names and titles she found the words that she had known would be there.

 **"… DEEPLY REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR BROTHER FIRST LIEUTENANT JOHN NAPOLEON DARLING HAS BEEN KILLED…"**

Crushing the small slip of paper to her chest she let out a strangled cry. No, it just couldn't be. John was only 19. They had promised to keep the young soldiers safe. Shaking Wendy pulled her hands back to glance at the paper again. She numbly noticed the other telegram currently being shredded in her small hands. Wondering what other horrors the world could possibly visit on her she lifted the paper to read.

 **"Wendy,**

 **I love you. I will stay safe, I promise. I am to be sent to Belgium, perhaps I will see John. I will give him your love if I do.**

 **I am sorry,**

 **Officer Cadet Michael Nicholas Darling"**

Wendy surrendered to an all encompassing grief that washed over her as a wave. She cried until her body lacked the ability to produce a single additional tear. She was unsure of how long she sat at the front door clinging to the 2 pieces of paper that, in an instant, changed her life in a way she never dreamed possible. But as she slowly unfolded her aching limbs to stand, she noticed dully that the lamp lights were lit and stars shone brightly in the sky.

She stumbled down the hallway and up the stairs to her room. She allowed her clothing to fall into heaps on the floor realizing there was no one left to care about the state of the house. Pulling on a simple nightdress she splashed cold water from her basin on her face reveling in the cold that seemed to be the only thing that could push past her numbness. She looked around the small space that now seemed to be an alter to the dead. Smiling faces of her parents and brothers stared at her. Three she would never see in life again and the fourth seemed destined to meet the same fate. Wendy felt utterly, totally empty.

As if in a trance she moved out of her door, down the hallway to the nursery. She moved into the room and stood again at the window. Opening the glass, she wondered if it would be so bad to lose herself to her fears. She stepped onto the cushion of the window seat and leaned out into the night. The air felt like shattered glass in her lungs which she inhaled with relish. Just one step, she thought to herself darkly, just one step and the pain will end. She slid her foot to the sill of the window and began to let go. Looking down at the beckoning courtyard below, she caught a glimpse of something red. She stopped and bent down, momentarily forgetting her plans, and plucked from a crevice a red feather. It was worn and battered as if it had been stuck there for a number of years. Wendy was confused. There was nothing that lived in London that could have left this feather at the window and it had been wedged in a place that neither she nor her brothers could have misplaced a toy or piece of costume there. She gazed at the plumage willing it to divulge its secret. She felt strangely that she had seen this feather before. As if it was a memory of a memory. All thoughts of falling from the window forgotten she lay down on the seat and watched the starlight glint off the crimson feather until sweet nothingness took her.


	2. So come with me

A shadow crossed over the moon as Wendy slept uneasily. She did not witness the man slide down the rope from above her house and land silently on her windowsill. He was tall with long hair as black as coal pulled back at his neck. Aged about 30, he had a regal look about him punctuated by his blood red captain's doublet. Slowly moving over her he crept into the room that he might see her better. The years had been kind to Wendy. She was slender with chestnut hair that curled around her sleeping form. He ached to reach out and run his fingertips over her delicate cheekbone, but he resisted unwilling to wake her prematurely. His eyes fell to her hand in which he saw the red feather. He frowned at this. He had watched Wendy from a distance for the past 10 years and knew she remembered nothing. How and why had she found this? It didn't matter, he would explain everything and she would understand just how important she was. He just needed to get her there first. Wendy shivered in the cold air and stirred from her sleep. The man moved seamlessly into the shadows his hand moving to a small bag attached to his belt.

Wendy sat up and blinked. The events of the evening came flooding back to her and she slumped her shoulders in defeat. Thankful for even the few hour reprieve, she shuttered as a gust of fringed air from the night hit her back. She stood and turned to close the window when a hand clapped over her mouth. A sickly sweet smell from a cloth held in her assailant hand hit her and she clawed at the arm holding. Another arm wrapped around her waist to still her movements and to her horror realized it ended in an iron hook. The wallpaper of the room began to move out of focus as she felt her traitorous limbs give way to the drug pressed to her face. With one last futile effort to get away Wendy slumped heavily in his arms. Captain James Hook gently lifted Wendy into his arms and crossed the room to the window. Shifting her so her head rested on his shoulder he held the sleeping woman to him. Wrapping his good hand around the rope he tugged to signal his men to lift them onboard. She would be confused and frightened when she awoke, and he was worry for this. But she would understand with time. She had to. Wendy after all was one who understood love more than most.

The first thing Wendy became aware of was that she was comfortable, much more so that she ever imagined a kidnap victim would be. She was laying on her side on something incredibly soft. The second thing she heard was 2 male voices.

" _She is just as lovely as you said Cap'in"_

" _Aye she is Smee."_

" _What do you reckon she will make of all the changes?"_

" _That's the problem; she doesn't remember any of it."_

" _Nothing?!"_

" _No."_

Wendy managed to peer through her eye lashes to make out the two men talking across the room. Through her blurred vision she could see that one was shorter and stoutly built, he was dressed in breeches, a shirt and a Monmouth cap, while the other was tall with black hair and finely dressed almost as a military officer. As the taller of the two shifted she noticed with a shutter that he was the one that possessed a hook in place of a left hand. Where on earth was she and who were these people?

"How could she not remember any of it?"

"It's hard to explain Smee, but a large part of it was her choice to grow up. I just hope that…"

The dark haired man was cut off by a bellow from outside of the room.

" _Pan off the port bow."_

 _"No! Not now!"_ Raged the man that had been speaking.

He started moving quickly toward Wendy and she did her best to slow her breathing and appear to be unconscious. She felt a calloused but gentle hand push a few stray locks of hair from her face.

" _Please, don't wake yet."_ The man implored.

Without another word the two rushed out of a door. Wendy counted to 10 and then opened her eyes wide. She looked around the space holding as still as she could fearing that others could be in the space with her. When she saw no one about she sat up. She felt light headed and sick to her stomach. Moving her hand to her mouth she finally noticed the shining silver manacles chaining her to what she now saw was a huge canopied bed bedecked completely in red. Noticing the locks on either side of her wrists she franticly surveyed the room searching for keys or something to aid her escape. The room was large and finely appointed. Besides the bed that she occupied there was; a large desk, a table with 6 chairs, a screened off corner of the room. Large windows occupied the largest of the wall but were currently draped with heavy velvet, the room was lit with many candles. On the far side from her a wall lined with every weapon you could imagine. Swords of all shapes, guns of many designs and was that a small collection of hooks? Oh lord those were for his hand!? She looked away knowing these items were far outside her reach.

Glancing at a small side table beside the bed she saw a small dagger. She looked up to the metal plate that held the chain to the bed. Could she possibly cut enough wood away to allow her to pull the chain out of the post? She would have to try. Outside the room she could hear men shouting. Wendy reached for the knife. It was only an inch or so from her grasp. She pushed and pushed her arms toward the small blade desperate for freedom. A small line of blood pooled at her skin where the metal dug into her flesh. She could feel her fingertips numbing under the strain and knew her wrists would badly bruise. Her middle fingers brushed the hilt of the knife and with a small flick of her hand she had it. Leaving no time to celebrate the small victory Wendy began to hack at the fine wood of the bedpost. She jolted when she heard the first of the gunfire. She needed to get out of there. Whatever was happening outside of this room she wanted no part of. Gunfire and shouts continued as she whittled away at her bonds. When she could almost see the ends of the screws that held the plate in place she turned and propped her feet on the headboard and pulled against the chains as hard as she could. With a loud crack the plate released and sent her sprawling back over the side of the bed. Gathering herself she stood to find that not all of the drug had left her system. She gathered the chains still attached to her and wobbled toward the wall with the weapons and snatched a short cutlass. She would not leave this room unarmed. Seeing there were no other options she headed toward the only door. A huge explosive sound and tremor roared through the room. Was that cannon fire? She needed to get out of here?

She threw the door open wide and was momentarily blinded by bright sunlight. She staggered toward freedom and as her eyes adjusted saw she was on the deck of a great Spanish galleon. Men were running around on the deck shooting all manner of weapons out toward the sea. Wendy looked out to the port side but saw no other ship. What had they called it, the Pan? Looking off to her right she saw a set of stairs and started to climb. Perhaps if she moved quickly enough no one would spot her in all the excitement. As she reached halfway he heard someone sob her name. She looked down to see the man with the hook give her a frightened desperate stare before looking sadly into the sky. She followed the stare to the far side of the ship and saw something that defied very reason. There in the sky floated 7 young men. They were garbed in leaves, vines and furs and had a wild unkempt look. All looked equal parts trilled and concerned save the largest man at their center. He was looking at Wendy as a blind man beholding his first sunset. Flying slowly toward her, his hands outstretched as if not to frighten her he whispered her name. Everyone on the ship and in the air had stopped all motion to witness the exchange. His eyes frightened Wendy, they were the personification of the dread she felt at the nursery window. Deep blue green and full of knowledge that no man that age should possess. She knew this man. How could she possibly know a flying man in the middle of an ocean? Wendy began to wonder if the shock of the telegrams had driven her quite mad. Frozen in place she was broken from her trance only when she again heard the man with the hook scream her name.

" _Wendy! Watch out!"_

She turned toward the voice and the last thing she saw was a rigging tackle swinging wildly at her. Hitting her in the side of the head she was already out cold before she was knocked overboard and hit the water.


	3. Pan, who and what art thou?

Her head hurt. That was the first thing that registered in Wendy's mind when she woke again in yet again a strange new place. She raised her aching arms to her head to find both her wrists and forehead bandaged in clean linen cloth. She was greatly relieved to see that the shackles had been removed but as memories of what had happened before she was stuck on the ship came flooding back she became frightened again. She chanced moving about to assess the extent of her injuries. Sitting up caused a small amount of vertigo but nothing unmanageable. Feeling through the bandages she could feel a large knot formed on the temple which had taken the brunt of the hit but drawing back she was thankful to see there was no blood on her fingertips. Her wrists seemed to have fared worse. As gentle as her movements had been, the bandages were showing a faint pink line as blood seeped through the fabric. Deeming none of her injuries critical she turned her attention to her new surroundings.

The room seemed to be a perfect circle and carved out of wood. She was lying on a large round bed raised on a platform about 6 feet off the main floor that covered about a quarter of the room. Two staircases that hugged the walls lead to the lower portion. She turned to look behind her and to her surprise found a ledge under a large window covered in bouquets of flowers and a small tray with food and beverage. There were berries, tea, water, biscuits and a warm bowl of some sort of porridge. Too famished for caution she devoured the food quickly. But the Englishwoman in her demanded that she take time with her tea. While she sipped she examined the flowers. There were 6 large bouquets of wild flowers, 1 incredibly small bouquet of baby's breath, another of tiger lilies and 1 that seemed to be made up of seaweed and water lilies. The last was a bouquet of 10 of the most perfect white roses she had ever seen. Placing the rough pottery tea cup down she decided it was time to explore the rest of the room to see if there were any clues if this new place belonged to a friend or foe. She slowly slid out of her bed taking her time to not exacerbate any of her injuries.

She wobbled down one of the staircases gripping the handrails hard. Everything in the room appeared to be carved out of a solid block of wood which she knew had to be impossible. Along the right wall of the room there was a small writing desk and on the left a table with two chairs. In the center of the room was an incredible thing. Placed into the floor was a circular pool of water 5 feet in diameter. Behind the pool was a curtained area under the platform where the bed was located. She glanced behind the curtain and found a small dressing area with a collection of dresses and a mirror. Chancing a look at herself she shuttered to see that she was disheveled with blood stains on her nightgown. She bit her lip and looked at the dresses hanging in the room. The all appeared to be in her size. She longed to clean herself but needed to discover who brought her here. She remembered the flying men and the ship. Did they bring her here? If so, were they her rescuers or her new captors? Beginning to panic she whipped around to search for a door.

She found it across the room. Skirting the indoor pond she hurried to her freedom. She pulled the door open and was greeted with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. A lush green island stretched before her. There was a huge waterfall at the center of the island with a rainbow hovering over it. There were white sand beaches with palm trees, and on the far side in the distance there were snowy white mountains. And surrounding the entire thing was an ocean of pure aqua water. Without even noticing she began to walk toward the beautiful sight. At her third step she lost her balance and began to fall. Only then did she notice the room she had been in was the top of an impossibly tall tree on a cliff. Finally realizing what was happening she let out a futile scream. An iron band wrapped around her waist and she again gazed into the eyes that spoke of knowledge she never knew she had. Her plummet had stopped and the flying man lifted her into his arms and started to fly back toward the tree.

" _Wendy are you alright?"_ He asked landing on a lower branch.

The man was tall, lean but exceptionally strong. A thick shock of curled copper hair spilled across his forehead and about his ears. He was tanned and wore a garment that seemed to be made of only leaves and vines fastened together into trousers. He appeared to be close to Wendy's age.

" _Who are you?"_ Wendy whispered.

The man closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

" _So it's true, you_ _don't_ _remember anything."_ Pausing, he opened his eyes. _"I'm Peter."_

Peter. Of course he was. Hundreds of hazy images flew through Wendy's mind. Pirates, lost boys, mermaids, fairies, Indians, great beasts. Neverland…

As if he might vanish into mist she tentatively reached her hand up to touch her fingertips to his face. Peter watched her warily but could not help pressing his cheek into her palm.

" _Peter Pan."_ Wendy stated simply.

" _Yes."_ He breathed.

" _How do I know you? How do I know this place? And it seems, different. Why does it seem different?"_

" _That, is a very long story, one that I do not tell as well as Nibs."_ He looked at her now with a combination of hope and weariness.

Confused Wendy drew her hand away from Peter's face. His expression changed to concern as he noticed the linen on her wrists quickly staining red.

" _We need to have the twins look at you. Is it alright if I fly us there? It will go faster."_

Completely baffled by what he was talking about Wendy nodded her consent.

He stood with Wendy in his arms and pushed off from the branch. With the grace of a feather caught in a breeze he floated up into the maze of branches protruding from the tree. He stopped at a particularly densely branched area and pushed through an impressively hidden door in the trunk. 4 young men were scattered around a large circular room similar to the one she had woken in. One was thin with long unkempt brown hair and was sitting at a table completely covered with papers scratching away at a scroll with a large quill. Another younger man with a huge mop of curly blond hair was standing in front of a large blackboard writing a series of equations. The other two who were obviously identical twins with hair like rust were bent over a work bench grinding plants with a mortar and pestle. All looked up as Peter entered with Wendy in his grasp.

" _Wendy!"_ They exclaimed.

" _The wounds on her wrists have opened."_ Peter growled at the twins setting her in a chair at the center of the room.

One of the duo instantly splashed his hands with a clear liquid from a bottle and hurried over while the other started plucking items off a shelf near the work area. Moving quickly but gently the first twin began unwrapping her right wrist. She hissed as the last wrapping fell away and exposed her raw skin to the air.

" _We are going to need carbolic acid brother. These wounds are deeper than we anticipated."_ He said gently probing at the cut. Satisfied with the inspection he looked up at her with a smile. _"Do you have any numbness in your fingertips?"_

" _I do not believe so."_

" _Excellent! None of your nerves have been damaged then."_ He chirped as he began unwrapping her second wrist.

The second brother came over with a basket of medical equipment and handed the first twin a small bottle and a square of gauze.

" _This will sting a great deal but we need to make sure the wound is clean before we stitch it."_ Explained the second man.

Wendy gritted her teeth as the brothers cleaned her cuts with the stinging liquid and gauze. They also applied a paste that thankfully made the sensation in her burning skin vanish. She watched in awe as they stitched her numb skin together. She was too intrigued by the process to remember to ask questions of who they were or what they were doing. They wrapped both wrists back up with linen and some small wooden dowels immobilizing her hands. _"To hold your wrists steady as to not pull the stitches out."_ They explained together. The entire process had taken less than an hour. All the time Peter stood in the back of the room speaking in hushed tones to the other 2 men. As the twins finished their ministrations the curly headed boy walked out the door they had entered and leapt into the air from the branch. Wendy gasped but then remembered the boys could fly. Hazy memories continued to attempt to resurface.

" _Thank you."_ She said to the twins as they collected their equipment and began returning it to their work space.

" _You are very welcome."_ Replied the first twin, and then turning to Peter said. _"She is better now. This should hold much better and heal faster."_

" _Good."_ Peter said walking to Wendy.

As he crouched down and softly stroked one of her newly bandaged hands Wendy pleaded _"Please Peter. I need answers. I have been nothing but frightened or woefully confused since I was taken from my home. I am not entirely sure that this isn't a dream. I need to know what is happening."_

" _Sadly you are not hallucinating any of this Wendy. This place and we are very real. We are all happy to provide you with all of the answers we can. There are some things that may not make sense to you but we will make every effort to explain things. Curly is gathering everyone now."_

As if by cue 3 men entered the room at that moment. The first was the boy that had left shortly before.

" _If it is alright I think we should start with reintroductions."_ The 7 men gathered around her and sat on the floor.

" _Alright."_

" _As I told you before I am Peter. Some call me Peter Pan."_ Peter began to gesture about the group. _"This is Curly"_ the blonde that had been working at the blackboard. _"Nibs"_ the thin man that had been writing. _"Slightly"_ this time he gestured to a muscular redhead who was grinning at her. _"Tootles"_ a portly short lad with cropped brown hair who looked up shyly at Wendy behind his long eyelashes. _"And then the twins."_

" _Have you no individual names?"_ Wendy asked the twin boys.

" _We have never needed them,"_ replied the first. _"As we are never apart,"_ finished the second.

" _Oh, I see."_ Though she could not imagine being without a name of one's own.

" _The rest of the story I will leave to Nibs as he is our chronicler."_ Peter said stretching his arms out behind him.

Nibs stood and retrieved a large bound book from a shelf on the wall. He returned to his spot on the floor and settled the book in his lap. Opening the first pages he smiled wistfully and glanced up at Wendy, speaking in a low voice he began.

" _Once upon a time, there was a boy who would never grow up…"_


	4. If only we wish hard enough

**Thank you all who have taken the time to read my story.**

 **I truly appreciate any comments/feedback/suggestions of any sort that I get.**

 **I get the feeling that this story will continue to be updated quickly as it has been in the works for a long time. :)**

* * *

" _His name was Peter and he had been lost in Kensington Garden when he was very young. No one, not even he remembers how he came to this place. But he named it Neverland for he had never seen a land such as this before. He was loved by all of its magical inhabitants; the fairies, mermaids and great beasts that roamed its jungle. When Peter was happy the sun shone on Neverland as if the land were in turn with his emotions. His first and closest friend on the island was a young fairy names Tinkerbell who taught Peter all the secrets of Neverland and how to fly. Every so often new beings would appear on the island. First came the Piccaninny Tribe, proud natives from the Americas. They came to view Peter as an adopted son of the tribe and he enjoyed having a sort of family once more. Over time came the lost boys. Whenever he found himself lonely, a young lad would arrive on the island and would be taken into Peter's care. When the lost boys became bored on the island the pirates arrived aboard their great ship The Jolly Roger with their fearsome Captain James Hook. For a time all was happy in Neverland and nothing changed. There were many adventures and great battles between the pirates and lost boys. And most magical of all no one aged or died in this paradise._

 _But after a great time something changed in Peter's heart. He had adventure, friends and a surrogate family. But something told him that there was a piece missing. The island began to change. Dark fearsome places appeared on the island that no one dared to explore. The weather grew cold and gloomy and Peter became sad. One day while flying up to the great north mountains he spied a small lake that had not been there before. He flew down to have a closer look at the new place. It was small and shallow and while exceptionally clear nothing about it seemed to be extraordinary. Frustrated Peter began to cry. The moment his tear hit the water a picture clear as day formed on the water's surface. A young girl sat laughing and telling a story to two young boys who looked so much like her they must be her brothers. Just the sight of her caused Peter to feel a joy that he had not remembered ever feeling. He knew that this girl was the cure to his sadness. But how would he find her? Peter visited the lake many times over the next few days willing it to disclose her location so that he might bring her to Neverland. The water would only mockingly show him images of the girl; sleeping, eating with her family, sitting in an uncomfortable looking room staring at a woman writing on a wall._

 _Finally one day when he was about to give up hope he sat near the water's edge and wished with all of his heart to know her. The image changed and showed him a map of stars. Pure elation coursed through Peter and without a backwards glance he shot into the heavens following where the map had shown. He traveled through time and space and quite suddenly found himself in a cloudy dark sky over a great sea of lights. Following his heart and intuition he flew on until he came to a brightly lit window. She was there, the missing piece of his heart. That night he sat just outside the window and listened to her regale her brothers with tales that made even his adventurous heart leap with excitement. She was called Wendy. Peter had never before experienced shyness so it surprised him that he found himself flying back to Neverland that night without taking her with him. He wanted her with him in Neverland but he needed to think of the right way to bring her there._

 _Back with his lost boys he told them of the wonderful person he was going to bring them. Though the boys never called him such they had always looked to Peter as their father and so naturally Peter told them that he had found them a mother. The lost boys were terribly excited about getting the wonderful mother that Peter described and begged him to fetch her for them. Peter returned many times to Wendy's window to retrieve her but would find himself leaving after watching her for the evening without her. He loved listening to her stories; he loved watching her play with the dog the family kept. Peter even spent countless hours watching Wendy sleep. Peter's sadness began to return. He did not understand why he could not force himself to announce his presence. Worse ye,t Neverland continued to grow wild and unwelcoming and Peter began to forget things. It would start with the name of a lost boy, and then he would forget a planned attack against the pirates. One day while flying to see Wendy he nearly lost his way. That night while watching the Darling children play he forgot a part of himself there in the nursery, his shadow. It was not until he had returned to Neverland that Tinkerbell noticed and asked him about it. In great despair he told his friend everything that had happened and that he feared he would never again find his way back to Wendy. Tink consoled Peter and convinced him to try one more time, if for nothing else to retrieve his shadow._

 _The following night Peter and Tinkerbell set out together for London, the place Wendy lived. They arrived in the frozen dead of night and upon arriving at the window found all the children asleep. Peter's heart sank, surly he could not wake Wendy to announce himself. He resolved to find his shadow and leave and never again visit this place that had brought him both hope and heartache. Seeing no sign of his shadow among the eves of the house where he normally perched, for the first time ever Peter silently crossed the threshold of the window. The room was warm and happy, a nightlight shone brightly in the corner of the room. Peter signaled Tink to help him search for his misplaced shadow. After a long search they finally found it hiding as best it could deep in a drawer. Though Peter could understand the desire to cling to this place, and her, his shadow belonged to him and he was determined to bring it back with him. To his everlasting shock the shadow fought him tooth and nail trying to get away from him to stay in there. Evading his grasp for the third time Peter forgot his attempts at silence and collapsed on the ground in tears. It seemed as if he could get nothing to be with him._

" _Why are you crying boy?" The clear voice of his salvation that had been but a few feet from him rang though the darkness. Leaping to his feet Peter dashed the tears from his eyes highly embarrassed that this would be how Wendy would finally meet him. "_ _I was crying because I can't get my shadow to stick on. Besides, I wasn't crying." He said pitifully attempting to maintain his poise. But thankfully Wendy was as gracious as she was beautiful and she did not comment on the strange nature of his arrival and even helped him sew his shadow back on. As they talked Peter's confidence grew. His enthusiasm caused him to speak foolishly at times but they were always able to bring the conversation around again to pleasant things. Peter spoke of Neverland and all of its inhabitants and Wendy told him of her life here in London. Wendy was so taken with Peter that she offered him a kiss. Having no idea what a kiss was but not willing to appear ignorant Peter held out his hand. Understanding that the boy before her was misunderstanding her intentions Wendy gifted Peter her sewing thimble. In return Peter gave Wendy a kiss of his own, an acorn that was attached to the leaves of his clothing. After a time Peter finally became bold enough to ask Wendy the thing that had inspired months of flights through the heavens. "Will you come Wendy? Will you come to Neverland with me?" "But Peter I do not know how to fly." Peter summoned Tinkerbell and she gifted Wendy with a large amount of pixie dust. Peter moved closer to her and whispered to her "Now think happy thoughts." Wendy floated into the air and could not suppress a gasp of delight._

" _But Peter, may my brothers please also come?" She requested in delight. Peter was annoyed. The boys were not part of his plan, but if it meant Wendy would come he would do anything. They woke the boys and in no time Peter had convinced them all to come away with him. After the boys had flown out the window following Tinkerbell Wendy hesitated at the window gazing around the room. Fear seized Peter's heart, he could not bear the thought of losing her now. "_ _Forget them_ _Wendy_ _, Forget them all._ _Come_ _away_ _with me." He pleaded. She turned and took his hand and flew into the night."_

Nibs wove a tale of Peter and Wendy and all that happened on the island once Wendy arrived. Bright images of moonlit mermaid lagoons, fearsome crocodiles and magical fairy dances filled Wendy's ears and heart. There were many adventures and misfortunes but the one constant was Peter's care for Wendy.

" _Wendy changed Peter and therefore changed Neverland. Peter had never been happier and Neverland reflected his high spirits. The sun shone brighter, the adventures were more exciting and all was well. The lost boys loved their new mother and lavished her with all the care good sons should. Even Tinkerbell who could be possessive of Peter grew to love her. The one person on the island who was unhappy was Hook. He knew Peter loved Wendy though Peter did not know it himself. Hook grew jealous of Peter and seethed in his own loneliness. He devised a plot to kill Peter, kidnap Wendy and keep her for his own. The greatest battle known to Neverland occurred and only through the sacrifice of many did Peter and the lost boys become victorious. But though Hook had been defeated through combat, victory belonged to him for he had managed to plant a seed of doubt in Wendy's mind. She knew that she must grow up and though she had also grown to love Peter, she did not think he could ever love her they way that she longed to be loved. It was with this knowledge that she asked Peter to take her home. With those words Peter's heart splintered into a million pieces but he vowed that Wendy would never know. He put on a brave face and with the help of Tinkerbell flew the won Jolly Roger back to London knowing this would be the last time. When Wendy crossed back into her window she looked back at Peter and smiled. Blinking back his anguish Peter smiled back. Wendy had left him._

 _Peter and the lost boys flew the ship back to Neverland and abandoned it in the cove. Peter no longer cared if the pirates reclaimed it. Emotions roiling through him he abandoned the lost boys back at their home in the great never tree and blindly flew back to the lake in the mountains. There he cursed the water and wished he had never known such pain. In his weakness he also wished to understand why he had been deficient for her. In that moment another great change occurred to Peter. His bond with Wendy seemed to permanently fuse to his entire self at that moment as if a tether had attached to her from the other side of the universe. But some other things began to fade, he could no longer remember where she lived, it was as if he had never even been to her home. He also had a terrible feeling that in his anger his wish for no pain had made her forget everything that had happened in a twisted way to protect him from her. Despondent, Peter had no choice but to return to his home and attempt to forget Wendy himself._

 _But that was impossible. Soon things that had never happened began to occur. Peter and the younger inhabitants on the island began to age while the elder residents began to grow young. It was as if the island being frozen in time had to steal time from the old to give it to the young. Wisdom and knowledge seemed as a fog into all beings of the island. No longer were the lost boys' content to spend their days fighting pirates and playing games. They began to crave understanding as much as they did sunshine. Each of them found they were drawn to different intellectual pursuits and began to study them. Similar things happened to the pirates and native tribe. Though their feud was never forgotten, the lost boys and the pirates became content to leave the others be while pursuing their own interests. The land changed as well, growing and changing along with Peter. Mountains grew into the sky, lakes increased their depth and the jungle grew more lush and wild. Even their home in the Never tree grew to impossible size. The lake that had started it all became a connection to the world from which Wendy had come. All inhabitants of Neverland could visit to gain knowledge from the other side and found they could even crudely communicate with individuals from that world through dreams. Thus everything changed. Neverland became a place of study and understanding instead of a refuge from growing up. None were as changed as Peter, the boy who would never grow up, did. And years after the wish for understanding he came to the horrible truth that he did. Wendy had wanted love. Not the kind that children felt but true romantic love. And Peter had been inadequate. With his wish he had done the unthinkable, he had changed himself into someone who could love. But Wendy was now outside his reach. The knowledge of how to return to London remained hidden from him. Peter watched Wendy grow up and grew with her, always with her but never part of her life._

 _The residents of Neverland began to understand. Peter was attached to Wendy and therefore grew as she did. The island held onto this attachment by changing all who lived there to be closer to her. But people began to grow worried. What would happen as Wendy continued to age? There seemed to be no good answers. The only plausible solution seemed to be to return Wendy to Neverland, but no matter what anyone tried the way back to her was not revealed. Neverland's future rests in the hands of one woman who does not even know it exists."_

Nibs closed the book with an sound of finality. Wendy's breath was shallow and quick, the weight of the story and the knowledge it brought seemed to crush the very air from her lungs. Her eyes darted around the room at the seven expectant faces but stopped and lingered on the most important.

It was with no shame or embarrassment that Peter walked forward and knelt in front of her. He took her shaking hands into his own. Wendy gripped them as a lifeline despite the pain it caused. His gaze never leaving her eyes, said softly. _"Welcome home."_


	5. Could not have been a lovelier sight

Thank you all again for reading. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

" _I, I don't even know where to begin. I'm not even sure what to ask."_ Wendy breathed.

" _I have no doubt"_

Seven sets of eyes bore into Wendy as she released Peter's hands and gathered her thoughts.

" _So I have been here before, with my brothers._ "

Peter nodded.

" _And you believe the reason I have forgotten everything is because of the wish that you made?_ "

" _It seems as if that is the case, yes."_

" _Why did that other man, Hook? Bring me back here?"_

Peter's eyes grew hard. _"That I am totally unsure of. I also have no idea how he was able to get you back here. Once the way was lost to me it seemed to be lost to all of Neverland."_

" _So his bringing me here had nothing to do with you?"_ She asked suspiciously.

Slightly exasperated Peter replied, _"Wendy, although the Pirates and the lost boys no longer engage in petty witless battles we are hardly companions. No, why Hook brought you here he did it completely on his own accord."_

" _Why were you at his ship when I awoke?"_

" _Ah, well I had become aware that Hook had managed to leave Neverland. The Pirates have done that from time to time but always return relatively quickly. It seems that those who arrive in Neverland cannot leave, at least not permanently. I was finally going to ask him what he was up to and if he was working out a way to finally get away from this place. A great deal of our going there was curiosity. I was surprised to be fired on, especially since our truce has lasted as long as it has. Then I saw you."_

" _Can you bring me home?"_ She asked with a touch of hope.

" _It pains me more than you will ever know to tell you that I am sorry, I cannot. I truly do not know the way. If I tried we may become lost forever."_

A tear slipped down Wendy's cheek as she slumped her shoulders in defeat. _"What happens now?"_

" _I suppose that depends on what you would like. Slightly built you a space of your own long ago when we had hoped you might be able to return here, we would be delighted to have you back with us. We can show you Neverland all over again and we can teach you what we have learned since you have been away. I will also continue to see if I can relearn my way back to London." Snarling Peter finished "And of course I will arrange a meeting with Hook to discover his intentions and see if he can teach me how to return you. I assume that you do not want to return to him?"_

Wendy paled at the thought of returning to the frightening man who had so violently turned her life upside down. She shook her head quickly.

" _I assumed as much. Is there anything we can answer for you before I take you back to your room to clean up?"_ He asked looking at her dirty, bloodstained clothing.

" _You said there was a way to see my home, even communicate with those there. Would it be at all possible to see Michael? He has… that is, he is, away, from home right now. He will not know that I am gone but I would very much like to see him."_

" _Of course! We can take you to the lake tomorrow you can wish to see Michael and John and anyone else you so desire."_ He smiled reassuringly, then stood and began walking toward the others in the middle of the room who had all risen.

" _John is dead."_

Peter stopped midstride and spun to face her. The other men wore various expressions of shock and dismay. _"Wendy, I am so sorry. John was becoming a fine man. We saw the deaths of your parents, but I had no idea. What happened?"_

" _He went to war. I had just received word before I was taken."_

" _Yes, we have seen the wars wrought on your world. We are no strangers to violence but what is happening there is an abomination. Perhaps maybe you can see where they have laid him. Perhaps that will bring you some peace?"_

" _Yes, thank you. That actually might help."_

" _I assume when you say Michael is away you mean he has also been swept up in this atrocity?"_

" _Yes."_

" _We will find him in the lake Wendy. Hopefully we will find him whole and safe and will be able to keep watch over him until his safe return. But now I really do think a bath, fresh clothing and a real meal would do you well."_

" _Peter, would you mind if I took her up? I have a few things I would like to show her."_ The red head, Slightly, asked.

Peter hesitated and looked at Wendy searching for approval. Seeing her tentative smile he replied, _"That is fine. I have a few things I would like to do quickly before dinner."_ Peter took her hand in his once more and touched his lips to the top. _"Until tonight then."_ Without another word he strode to the door and dove out of it, soaring into the sky.

" _Alright then, shall we head up? I have so much to show you that I fear we may miss dinner before my tour is complete. And the last thing I am willing to do in this life is miss a meal."_ Slightly said through a wonderfully crooked smile.

His enthusiasm was contagious as Wendy felt the corners of her mouth draw up for the first time in a long while. _"Yes please, thank you."_

" _Your wish, my command Wendy Lady."_ He held out his arm in an exaggerated gentlemanly way which Wendy hooked her arm through.

" _Shall I see you all at dinner?"_ She asked the rest of the room.

All nodded or called out in the affirmative.

" _Be careful with her."_ Called out one of the twins, _"She still has considerable injuries,"_ finished the second.

" _I will consider her a porcelain tea cup sirs,"_ sang Slightly leading Wendy to the door, which earned him an eye roll from both twins.

The shadows were lengthening and a cool breeze signaled evening was fast approaching as Wendy stepped out onto the large branch of the Nevertree.

" _Do you mind if I carry you? I don't want to risk you hurting your wrists by holding on. And frankly the twins may skin me if they knew I let you try."_

" _No of course, that is fine, thank you."_ Wendy blushed slightly as he lifted her into his arms. Finally awake and aware enough she was becoming embarrassed by both her reliance on these men as well as the manner of which she was allowing them to touch her.

If he noticed her reddening cheeks he made no mention of it. Slowly they rose through the huge limbs of the tree. In but a moment they reached the door she had fallen from. How long had it been? Hours? Minutes? Time seemed like an abstract thing in this place.

" _First things first,"_ Slightly said setting her down and ending her thoughts, _"your door."_

" _My door?"_ Wendy said with surprise.

" _Yes ma'am."_ He reached forward and pulled the door closed. Where a clear doorway had been Wendy saw only an intact tree trunk.

" _That is incredible!"_ She said reaching out to the place where the door had just been. She pushed lightly and encountered complete resistance. It was as if there was nothing behind the bark but more tree.

" _Keeps unwanted guests out."_ He said with a smile. _"To get in you will want to find this knot and twist to the left three times."_ He placed his hand on a small unassuming knot on the tree and turned it, the door swung inwards without a sound. _"Come on in!"_

Slightly took Wendy on a tour of her new home. Both the door and the many windows in the space had locking mechanisms on the inside that would render their secret knobs on the outside useless. The pool in the center of the room turned out to be as magical as the place she now resided. " _The water will never dirty."_ Slightly explained. _"Neat feature about Neverwater."_ The walls of her new home also had magical properties. He told her that the wood would glow lightly anytime she closed the windows and door unless she asked it not to.

" _How do I ask it to stop glowing?"_ She asked, no longer finding anything impossible.

" _All you have to say is 'Glow please' or 'Stop glowing please.' The please is important, Nevertrees are very particular."_

There were small cupboards under the staircases that held a variety of useful things, parchment and quills, candles, a few dishes, soaps and other sundry items. _"I trade with the Piccaninny for the dresses for you. They remembered what you had worn your last time and attempted to replicate it a bit."_

" _But why would you bother? These are in my current size, wasn't it thought I would never return here?"_

" _Peter thought you would never come back. He was actually very certain of it. But I knew better. I don't think this place can live without you, not really. I figured it was only a matter of time. So I built this place and stocked it every few years with new things for you. Peter and I actually had quite a row about it. But I eventually convinced him that it was only wasting my time and that he should not worry about it. Good thing I have never been good at listening to him right?"_

" _Yes I guess it is a good thing. Nibs mentioned you each had developed vocations of a sort? Is this what you do? Carve things?"_

" _In a manner of speaking I guess."_ He said with a laugh, _"Hmmm what would you call what I do? I guess you could say I coax wood to do what I want. Sometimes I use tools to whittle or carve things other times I work with the tree I and it grows into what I want."_

" _Well it is truly a gift that you have Slightly. I do not know how I can repay you."_

He grew serious, _"There is only one thing I can ask of you Wendy."_

" _What is that?"_ She asked in a hushed tone.

" _Please try to help him, he has been lost for so long and we all fear what is happening to Neverland. He is trying to fix it but I don't know if he can do it without you."_

She placed a hand on his shoulder and for the first time started to grasp the uncertainly Neverland's residents must have felt these last 10 years. _"I will do everything I can to try."_

Slightly smiled as only he could and then gestured up to where she had awoken. _"You saw the loft already I take it."_

"Yes thank you, oh Slightly, there were so many beautiful flowers up there. Can I ask who they were all from?"

" _Of course!"_ he said leading them up the stairs. _"The roses are from Peter, the wild flowers are from all of the lost boys, mine are the red ones, the tiger lilies are from the tribe, the water lilies are from the mermaids and the baby's breath is from Tink. She is fit to be tied that Peter wouldn't let her see you yet. But he thought the shock of seeing a Pixie might be too much for you before you heard the story."_

" _My, word of my return has traveled fast. It was very kind of everyone to do that."_

" _Your return is the biggest news to happen in Neverland since you left." He said with a wink. "But as always I have talked too much, are you alright here to clean up and rest for a bit? One of us will come for you when dinner is ready."_

" _Yes I will be fine. Thank you again, so much for your thoughtfulness."_

Blushing a shade as red as his hair he again assured her it was nothing and hastily left.

Wendy locked the door and shutters of her little house and gingerly undressed. The glowing walls were a soft shade of blue that allowed her to see quite easily though the light was not overly harsh. She gathered a towel and soap and lowered herself into the water of her bath. The water was so soothingly warm that she had to keep reminding herself to mind the bandages on her head and wrists. She took her time bathing and noted that as Slightly had told her, the water remained as crystal clear and it was when she stepped into it. She dried herself and moved into the small dressing area. She selected a pale blue dress that was so similar to an old nightgown she had owned in her youth it brought tears to her eyes. In a drawer in the room she even found under things. She blushed wondering how difficult it must have been for Slightly to ask these be made for her. Her admiration of these young men, these Lost Boys was growing with every moment. If she was to be stuck in a place she did not know she could have had worst companions.

Once she was dressed and had smoothed her hair around her bandages as best she could she walked the stairs to her loft. She opened her window and sat on her bed to again admire the flowers that were as fragrant as they were beautiful. Nestled in the middle of the roses she saw something glint in the light of the setting sun. She plucked the object out of the blooms and found it was a plain silver thimble attached to a fine chain. Without even having to examine it closely she knew it was the one she had lost as a child. No, not lost. The one she had given Peter, the one that was her kiss. He had kept it. Of course he had kept it. Contemplating what this small piece of metal meant she laid down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She would rest now, her mind could take nothing more in.


	6. They must just look on forever

Hours later Wendy was startled from her reprieve by a knock at her door. She took the thimble that was gripped in her fist and slipped the chain holding the thimble over her head. She would accept the gift from Peter. She knew that it had a deeper meaning, but she would accept the kindness of her host. She answered the door to find Curly waiting for her.

" _Evening Wendy."_ He said with a smile. _"Are you ready for dinner?"_

" _Yes, thank you I am very hungry actually."_

" _Good! We have guests tonight."_ He offered his arm.

She wrapped her arm through his as they walked out on to the branch.

" _May I?"_ He gestured to pick her up.

" _Yes, thank you."_ Inwardly she thought that she would need to speak to Peter about transportation up to her room. It was not fair to continue to need the Lost Boys to ferry her around.

He lifted her and they began their slow decent through the tree.

" _You said that there were guests?"_ She inquired.

" _Oh yes, many have heard of your return and were eager to see you. Tinkerbelle is impatiently waiting. Chief_ _Great Big Little Panther and Priestess Summer Wind really wanted to see you again, so they are here. The mermaids have made us promise to bring you to see them as soon as possible."_ He landed at the base of the enormous tree. _"Princess Tiger Lily is also here."_ He added quickly in a clipped tone.

" _It's just a little further, but I thought you might like to see the ground level."_

" _That would be lovely."_ She said. Her wrists were starting to ache slightly and she had a small pinpoint headache where she had been hit. But her curiosity continued to outweigh her pain.

" _Curly, may I ask how long I have been here?"_

" _We rescued you from the Jolly Roger 3 days ago. When we rescued you the ship had just returned."_

So, she had been unconscious for 2 days.

They walked along the tree passing huge swaths of flowers.

" _Curly, it is so beautiful! What a lovely place."_

" _You will have to tell Tootles you like it, he does all the planting. In fact, almost everything we eat tonight will be from his gardens."_

" _I will tell him. I take it that is his skill?_ _Horticulture_ _? Let me see if I understand everyone's roles. The Twins practice medicine, Tootles plants, Slightly is a woodworker, Nibs is your storyteller. Oh! Forgive me, I don't know yours!"_ She blushed.

Curly let out a loud laugh. _"Don't worry, my skill, as you call it, is the most boring. I study mathematics, theory, that type of thing. Quite dull I promise."_

" _I actually enjoy algebra. I taught a small amount of it back in London. It is a very important subject."_

He gave her a surprised look. _"Thank you, there are few who really appreciate what I do."_ He leapt nimbly over a large tree root and held out his hand to help her over.

" _And Peter? What does he study?"_ Wendy asked as nonchalantly as she was able.

He smiled knowingly and stole a quick glance at the thimble nestled against her chest.

" _That is somewhat of a complicated question. Peter works with Neverland. He is connected to this place. They are in somewhat of a symbiotic relationship. He will be able to explain it better than I can."_

They came to a large wall of vines which Curly began to pull aside. Wendy was suddenly hit in the chest and practically knocked her to the ground. As her eyes focused she saw that it was an impossibly small woman with wings hugging her. She shone as if lit with an inner light. She smiled and very gently placed a hand over her to reciprocate the greeting.

" _Well hello Tinkerbelle."_ Wendy giggled. It was difficult not to get swept up in her happiness.

Tinkerbelle flew up and kissed Wendy on the tip of the nose before spinning into the air. The whole time a beautiful silvery bell sound emitting from her.

" _I think it goes without saying she is happy to see you."_ Slightly laughed, walking over to her.

" _It is a pleasure to re-meet her."_ She said watching the pixie dart through the air.

Slightly placed a hand on Wendy's lower back and guided her toward a large table in the middle of the clearing. _"Let me re-introduce you to our guests."_

Chief Great Big Little Panther was a huge man with dark copper skin. Unsurprisingly he was younger and considerably more handsome than she would have thought. She needed to remember that age here would be a deceptive thing. He caught Wendy in a great hug.

" _Little Blue Star!"_ He boomed, _"We did not think we would ever see you again! Your return brings our tribe great happiness. I am sorry to hear of your lack of memories of your time here. But we will help you remember."_

" _Thank you Chief."_ Wendy gasped through the strength of his hug.

He set her down and immediately her cheeks were cradled in the slight, beautiful Priestess Summer Wind's hands. She appeared to be nearly 40. She must have once been very old. _"You are still hurting dear?"_ She asked concerned.

" _I am fine, it's really not that painful."_ Wendy gazed into the deep black eyes of the wise woman. She seemed to know Wendy's thoughts before they were even formed.

She dropped her hands from Wendy's face and turned and beckoned the Twins over.

" _When is the last time she was given something for the pain?"_ She questioned.

" _It has been some time."_ The first twin answered.

" _We did not want to disturb her rest."_ Finished the second.

The three left Wendy where she stood and began to gather herbs from another garden near the table.

" _They are concerned for your health, forgive their abruptness."_ Explained Great Big Little Panther. _"Daughter, come welcome Little Blue Star home."_

A woman of about Wendy's age stood from her place at the table and began to stroll to where they were standing. Wendy could not recall ever seeing a woman as breathtaking as this woman. Her long curtain of hair that hung to her waist was so black that it was almost blue. Her square jaw and razor sharp cheekbones complimented her full mouth and green brown eyes perfectly. She was tall and slim but also athletic in build. She walked without a sound in almost a feline prowl. Wendy had suddenly become somewhat self-conscious.

Tiger Lily stopped next to her father and stared down at Wendy. Her cold eyes appraised Wendy in a hard way. After a long moment she murmured _"Welcome."_ As her gaze lingered she seemed to notice the thimble around Wendy's neck, at this her nostrils flared and her mouth turned down into a grim line. Her hand seemed to twitch toward her waist where Wendy noticed a tomahawk hanging from a thin strap. She snapped her head to Slightly and demanded, _"Where is Peter?"_

" _He will not be joining us for the meal. He had some things that required his attention."_ He replied in a voice so unlike the jovial tones Wendy had heard since arriving that she jerked her head to look at him. She was startled to see him wrapping his hand around the hilt of the knife he kept on his belt.

" _Father, I have welcomed the girl back as you required. I am leaving now."_ She said while sneering at Slightly. And without sparing Wendy another look Tiger Lily vanished into the surrounding forest.

Great Big Little Panther sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. _"I am sorry everyone. I had hoped with Little Blue Star's return this issue would finally be resolved."_

" _Apparently not."_ Spat Nibs returning a bow and arrow to a quiver slung over a chair. _"You and your people are always welcome here Chief, but I think it has just been proven that the Princess should continue to stay in your territory."_

" _Agreed, again my apologies."_

Wendy was bewildered at the change of events. It had been such a joyful event that had suddenly become strained and hostile. What was happening? She glanced around at her company hoping for explanation. After many avoided her eyes shuffling their feet uncomfortably it was finally Great Big Little Panther who obliged.

" _She is in love with Pan. He has never given her reason to believe the feelings are reciprocated but her greatest weakness has always been her pride and stubbornness. I had hoped that with your arrival she might finally lay her hopes to rest. It would appear that instead of this she will now view you as a rival, an obstacle, if you will."_

" _But I am no threat to her. I only just arrived here, I didn't even know that Peter existed until this morning. I have no feelings toward him other than gratitude, at this moment."_ Wendy protested.

" _Unfortunately your emotions, or lack thereof are not the problem."_ The Chief replied soothingly, resting a hand on her shoulder. _"My daughter will not bother you again, I will make sure of this."_

With Tiger Lily gone the evening again became one of laughter and reminiscing. The Twins and Summer Wind brought her a glass of liquid that slowly dulled the pain from her injuries once more. The food was plentiful and delicious. Wendy had attempted to compliment Tootles many times but every time she thanked him he would turn ruby red and assure her it was nothing. Tinkerbelle never spent more that a few minutes flying around before again stopping to sit on Wendy's shoulder, hug her cheek or ruffle her hair. Everyone in attendance took turns telling Wendy both stories of when she had been in Neverland and of things that had happened after she left. In spite of herself she found that she was feeling more at home here than she had in England in a very long time. The whole table was in tears laughing as Slightly finished a story about a time Curly had gotten himself hopelessly stuck in a log trying to prove a physics equation, when the sunset suddenly turned violent shades of orange and purple.

" _Peter's angry."_ Tootles whispered.

" _Eh, I've seen it worse."_ Slightly shrugged.

" _You remember what I said about Peter and Neverland being connected?"_ Curly asked Wendy.

Wendy nodded.

" _This would be an example of it."_ He said gesturing to the sky.

What was Peter upset about? What was he doing that would cause such anger? She watched the colors clash as they returned to their meal. But the frivolity of the evening had ebbed and soon they began to clear the table to a rudimentary kitchen cut into the base of the tree. Soon Summer Wind and Great Big Little Panther bid them farewell and promised to visit again soon with others from the tribe who remembered Wendy and wanted to see her again. Nibs was now her escort back to her room. Were they taking turns out of obligation or enjoyment of her company? She hoped it was the latter.

He was a pleasant person to be around, especially when deep in thought as she was now. He didn't say much but seemed to content to observe his surroundings. The light had faded completely at this point and stars began to light the sky. He held a stick that he had politely asked to glow. This provided enough light to aide their return. He deposited her on her branch and held the stick so she could find the locking mechanism for her door. She was about to bid him goodnight when he finally spoke.

"We would have never let her hurt you. Even if Peter was not here, you would always be safe with us." He spoke in a low tone with his eyes trained on the ground.

These lost boys would never cease to surprise her. In his voice she found only truth and comfort. She would be glad to live with these people, even if it was not by choice.

"I know, thank you. You don't know what a comfort it is to have friends here." She said reaching out and taking his hand in hers.

He met her eyes with his and smiled. With a squeeze of her hand he stepped off the branch to begin his decent to the lost boys' portion of the tree.

Back in her room Wendy readied herself for bed. She decided to sleep with the window above her bed open. It was a pleasure to hear the sound of the ocean in the distance and see the glow of the stars. She had just turned back her blankets when there was a knock at the door. Safe in the knowledge only the lost boys would know where her room was she did not hesitate to open the door. In the moonlight stood Peter, his face was grim but determined.

"I am sorry to bother you so late in the evening Wendy. I am also sorry to hear of the troubles at dinner, I can promise you that will never happen again."

"It's all fine Peter. The trouble was not your doing. Would you like to come in?"

"No, it's late and I am sure you are still in need of a great deal of rest. I have only come to deliver a message and a promise." He held out a rolled scroll of parchment with a gold seal. "The message I have not read, it is from Hook."

Wendy's eyes widened with fear at the name of the man who started this whole thing. In spite of herself her hand shook as she reached out to take the document. When her hand closed around the paper Peter's other hand closed tightly around hers.

"And the promise is that he will leave you alone. He will not attempt to reach out to you again unless you request it. And that is a promise I will be sure that he keeps."

Wendy nodded; she was having a difficult time taking her eyes off the seal.

"Would you join me tomorrow morning? I would like to take you on a proper tour of the island. I thought we might also visit the pool. Only if you are feeling well enough of course."

Wendy's eyes finally broke away from the gold wax to smile up at Peter. "That sounds wonderful."

"Until tomorrow then." Peter began to back away from her door when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. As suddenly as his lips touched her skin he was rocketing up through the tree into the air.

Wendy couldn't help but stroke her cheek with her fingertips as she closed the door. Her smile fell from her lips as she sat at the table and broke the wax from the paper. She noticed that it was in the shape of a hook. Taking a deep breath she began to read the fine calligraphy.

"Dearest Wendy,

Please accept my most sincere apology. I cannot imagine the fright and confusion you must have felt when you awoke in my ship. I had wished to be present to explain why I had done what I had but examining my actions now I see that even with my best intentions, there is no excuse for the methods I used to bring you here. I had but a small window of opportunity and I acted in a hasty manner. I had thought the restraints would prevent you from harming yourself before I was able to speak to you but I know now that I underestimated you in a great number of ways. I can only hope that my foolishness has not harmed you much.

Know it was never my intent to harm you in any way. I want only for your safety and happiness and as such I, nor any of my men, will seek you out in any way. I have many things that I would ask you and I am sure there are many things you wish to ask of me. But it is completely reasonable that you may be much too frightened of me now to ever have this conversation take place. This I accept as penance for my wrongdoing. I hope that your transition back to living in this place is an easy one. I also hope that the children who have taken you treat you with the respect, kindness and reverence that you deserve. May they be able to provide you with at least some of the answers I have no doubt you need to be content. I have no doubt that they will protect you as ardently as I would have.

If you ever need me for any reason, all you must do is come to Buccaneer Point. I have provided a map below. From this moment forward there will be a man stationed at this place to bring you safely to my ship. I do this with the expectation that my offer will never be taken, only the hope you may find it in your forgiving nature the opportunity for me to apologize in person.

Please be safe and happy my dear.

Sincerely,

Captain James Hook"


	7. Absence makes the heart grow fonder…

Thank you all for sticking with me. Comments are welcome!

 **Earlier that night:**

Peter left the clearing disgusted. He had made the understanding of the island and the lake his life's work for the past 10 years. And now at his most desperate he could not threaten, beg or cajole an answer out of the water. Now that she was awake and it was clear that she wanted to return to London that is what he would try to do. Once Wendy had been told her story and she was safely in Slightly's care he threw himself from the tree and blazed toward the mountains. He had spent the last many hours trying different questions to try to pry the secrets from the pool. Nothing had worked. He had only one option left.

The setting sun was a perfect backdrop as the sky burst into shades of his anger. He would later wonder if he had ever flown as fast as he did at that moment as he hurled himself toward the coast. What was normally a half hour journey at full speed took but a few minutes.

" _Hook!"_ He bellowed once the ship was in sight.

He stopped midair a few feet above the aft deck. He did not have long to wait before the disheveled Captain came running up the stairs to meet him.

" _Is she alright?"_ He pleaded breathlessly.

" _She is fine, but she is also none of your concern. How did you do it James?"_ He asked throwing away the formality of his title.

Hook gripped the railing of the ship with his good hand and slowly ground his hook into the polished wood. He looked as if he was in deep pain.

" _That, boy, is none of YOUR concern."_

Peter was overcome by a deep desire to run him through. But this man had information and that if nothing else was worth keeping his alive. For now.

" _I don't know what you were thinking bringing her back here. You know as well as I she does not know any of this anymore."_ He said gesturing toward the island. _"What did you hope to accomplish?"_

" _I have my reasons, one of which affects all that linger here. I believe that bringing her back will stop time again."_

Peter's vision started to blur before he realized that he had stopped breathing.

" _How?"_ He asked in a whisper.

" _The island needs her. Almost as much as you and I seem to need her. I think the island began a period of unrest when she was barred from returning."_ He said with a pointed look. _"I theorize that now she is back it will be content and stop changing."_

" _You have no proof of this."_

" _No I do not. But there was a small window of opportunity to test the theory and the only way was to bring her back."_

" _Can you bring her back to her world?"_

At this Hook scoffed. _"Why on earth would I want to do that?"_

" _For her sake! She is frightened and you have ripped away everything she knows!"_ He yelled.

Hook bowed his head in shame and ran his fingers through his unbound hair. _"I had hoped to speak to her when she arrived. I had hoped…"_

" _You had hoped what?"_ Peter asked after a pause.

" _Nevermind."_ Hook drew himself up once more. _"I may be able to return Wendy to London, but not yet. I will need to calculate when if ever the path will be open to us again. And I warn you if it is even a possibility, it will come at a great cost."_

" _I will pay it, whatever it is."_

" _No you cannot. You see when you made your horrid rash decision to bar the way back to Wendy it seems you instated some caveats that you did not realize. You cannot return to London. Nor can I, now. It seems the way is only open to those who have never been there before. Therefore you, me, my crew and I daresay your band of miscreants are also barred."_

" _Find a way back and I will find someone who can take her."_

" _The mermaids and the natives do not fly Pan."_

" _I will find someone."_ He said through gritted teeth.

" _Fine. I will try. But not for you."_

" _Now promise to leave her alone. She is having a hard enough time being back here without looking over her shoulder in fear of you."_

" _I would never intentionally harm her. But once again for her sake I will promise. On one condition."_

" _What is that?"_

" _That you will deliver something to her from me."_ Hook's discomfort at asking Peter for a favor was evident.

" _What makes you think she will want anything from you."_

" _Why not let her decide for herself."_

" _If it will keep you away, you have my word."_

From the sleeve of his crimson jacked he pulled a large scroll with his seal emblazed on the side. He held it out in the air. Peter snatched the thing from his hand.

" _I care for her as much as you, perhaps even more."_ Hook sneered dropping his hand.

" _Doubtful."_ Was Peter's retort before he flew back into the darkening sky.

He did not return at once to the tree. He sat on a high cliff overlooking the bay. But he did not see the graceful waves, nor did he notice how late it was becoming. He stared at the seal on that potential bomb made of paper trying to will it out of existence. Finally he stood, he had given his word to deliver this, and if he was to be worthy of Wendy he needed to be the man she would grow to care for, not the boy she had forgotten.

 **The next morning:**

Wendy had slept deeply despite her conflicted feelings upon reading the letter and had woken late. She was somewhat embarrassed to notice how high in the sky the sun was when she finally opened her eyes. She dressed for the day in a flowing green dress. She tucked the necklace and thimble into a small pocket sewn into the dress. While she wanted it with her she was not sure she was ready to discuss the implications of the gift with Peter. She then had a cup of tea and pondered what to do. So far she had been fetched every time she had left her room. Perhaps she could call for someone. She opened her door and stepped into the warm morning. Sunlight glinted off Peter's hair as he sat comfortably at the end of the branch, softly playing his pan flute. Noticing Wendy he stood with a slight bow.

" _Good morning Peter. You haven't been waiting for me long have you?"_

" _Waiting for you has never been a hardship Wendy."_ He said this with such sincerity Wendy could not doubt his words.

Blushing wildly Wendy accepted his outstretched hand and was lifted into his arms.

" _I thought we might get something to eat before starting on our tour of Neverland. I have told the mermaids that I would bring you by if you were feeling well enough. Then we can visit the mountain pool before the day is complete. Does this sound amenable?"_

" _That sounds wonderful."_

Peter flew them directly to the place they had eaten the night before. Tootles was the only one there and was busy in the kitchen. They sat at the table and ate fresh berries and some delicious nut scones. Tootles joined them for the meal and spoke with Peter about his latest harvest. It was comforting to Wendy watching how much interest Peter took in his friends' efforts. The twins had left medicine to help her with the pain through the morning. When the meal was over and they had helped clear the table, Peter again offered his hand and they were soon flying high into the sky. Soon they hovered high enough that the whole island was spread out before them.

Wendy found herself clinging tightly to his neck as she tried to estimate how high above the sea they were. In an attempt to comfort her Peter tightened his grip around her waist and legs.

" _To the far right on that high ridge is the Piccaninny Tribe encampment. Their territory extends all the way down to where the bay begins. That is the mermaids' lagoon. They have almost no use for actual land so they keep to just that small area. On that ridge right in front of us is the Never Tree. The rock that the tree grows from is not actually connected to the island; it made it the perfect place for us to settle in the beginning since only those who can fly can reach it."_

" _Not everyone in Neverland can fly?"_ Wendy had taken for granted that it was akin to walking for all that lived here.

" _Not initially. Since you left almost everyone can fly now. But before you arrived only the fairies and I could."_

" _Why did it change?"_

" _I believe it has something to do with the general change the island undertook. Because I changed and grew the magic on the island did as well. The magic grew thick and fairy dust became unnecessary for flight. All you need now is happy thoughts and the will to fly. I would be happy to teach you if you would like."_ Peter smiled at her.

" _Oh my I would be happy to try but I fear I would never learn."_ She said in surprise.

" _You were once a very natural flyer, I have no doubt it will come back to you in no time at all."_

It would be nice to no longer burden everyone with her transportation. And flying on her own was a very intriguing thought. She nodded happily in agreement. Peter then continued pointing out areas on the island. He showed her that toward the back of the island was where they huge snow capped mountain range began. In the middle of the island stood a solitary mountain out of which streamed a grand waterfall. That was where the fairies lived.

" _And that to the far left is_ _Buccaneer Point. That is where Hook moors the Jolly Roger."_

Wendy recognized the cove from the map Hook had given her. She stared at the ship on the sapphire water and wondered if she should tell Peter what was said in the letter. Before she had the chance to make up her mind Peter broke her reprieve with a question.

" _Shall we go visit the mermaids now?"_

Wendy lit up at the prospect. For all her years she was still fascinated by the idea of them _. "Yes, please."_ She beamed.

He began their decent toward the lagoon.

" _There are 5 mermaids here. Their leader is_ _Nerida then there is; Sereia, Atargatis,_ _Coralie and Seraphina. They are difficult to understand sometimes. Our language is certainly not their native language. But they will try hard to help you understand. Although mermaids are vain creatures, you won them over when last you were here. They count you among their greatest and few friends."_

" _How remarkable. Is there any way I can tell them apart? I would hate to insult them by not knowing them when they consider me such a close friend."_

" _They are aware of your lack of memory and understand but there is an easy way to tell them all apart. They each have different colored hair and tales._ _Nerida is green, Sereia is pink, Atargatis is yellow,_ _Coralie is purple and Seraphina is blue. But truly, they will not be offended if you do not know them yet. They are eager to become close once more."_

Peter landed on a huge rock and they were almost immediately surrounded by 5 bobbing heads. While he had told Wendy about their hair color Wendy was unprepared for the beauty of their jewel toned hair. They were pale and ethereal looking with pointed ears and large eyes. All were smiling brilliantly. Wendy turned her attention to the green headed beauty and said _"Hello Nerida, thank you for welcoming me."_ At this she broke into laughter and climbed upon the rock to embrace her long lost friend.

Wendy and Peter spent a large part of the day with the mermaids. They swam in the crystal water and basked on the clean white sand. The mermaids showed Wendy as much as they could of their homes under the waves while helping her learn to hold her breath longer. They had built beautiful spaces of coral and decorated with other trappings from the sea. Wendy had a wonderful time and was grateful to add such kind women to her expanding group of friends in Neverland. When Peter told them it was time for them to leave they made her promise to return soon and gifted her with a bracelet of perfect blue pearls. She embraced them all one last time before joining Peter to fly back toward the tree. She waved to them until she lost sight of them through the trees.

" _Thank you Peter, that was a lovely visit."_

" _You are welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it so much. Are you still feeling well enough for a visit to the pool?"_

" _Oh yes I am feeling quite well."_

" _We will stop by the tree first if that is alright, if we are going to head into the mountains you may want to dress more warmly. Also the twins will want to check on you and I am sure that lunch will be ready when we arrive."_

" _It would be nice to change into something dry. Will it be very cold where we are going?"_

" _It will be at least for a time. Flying over the mountains will be chilly but once we are by the pool the temperature warms."_

Back in Wendy's room she surveyed her clothing. She changed into a long sleeved deep blue dress and grabbed a long white cloak. Having no pockets in this dress she slipped the chain over her head and tucked the thimble into the neckline of her dress. She rushed back out to Peter energized by the events of the day. They flew down to join the others for lunch. She sat with Peter and Slightly and talked more about her life back in London as she ate her vegetable stew and bread. The twins changed the bandages on her wrists and were hopeful they could be removed in a few days. They were satisfied that the wound on her head was healing quickly to remove the linens from her head.

Once more Wendy found herself in Peter's arms as the set off into the sky.

" _Thank you."_ His voice was thick with emotion and it took her off guard.

" _For what?"_ She asked surprised.

" _For accepting my gift."_ He glanced toward her chest where the thimble had become un-tucked from her neckline.

" _Peter, I…"_ She began.

" _No, please. I know it does not mean to you what it means to me. But I am happy that you like it enough to wear it."_ He replied with a sad smile.

Though Wendy wished she could sooth him, she had no reply. They flew in silence for some time. As the first foothills appeared below them Peter hesitantly broached the topic Wendy had been anticipating but also feared.

" _I visited the pool yesterday to see if there was a way I could bring you home. It gave me no answer. Though I am happy beyond measure that you are back I am sure living here was not what you would have chosen for your life. I am hoping that if you ask the water for a way home it will give you answers that it denied me. I am so very sorry to put such a burden on you. But I do want you to know that if there is no way home for you we will all do whatever we can to make your life here a happy one."_

" _Thank you, I will ask. And if there is no way, back, I would be honored to live with such a fine group of men."_ She said this with a smile though her heart was pounding at the prospect of having to ask such an important question of a magic she did not understand.

Without meaning to Wendy snuggled into his chest. She did not know quite what she was seeking. She told herself it was warmth, as the air had chilled considerably. But she knew more than that she was looking for comfort and a connection she could not help but feel even though she did not remember it. Peter responded instantly and held her close to his heart.

They landed in a small thicket of pine sagging with snow.

" _The lake is just through there."_ Peter said gesturing at a small path carved into the white ground.

" _You are not coming?"_ Surprise flooded her.

" _The pool is, particular. It seems to only allow one person to interact with it at once. Just kneel at the edge of the water and ask your questions out loud. The surface of the water will give you your answers. Just don't touch the water. Strange things have happened to those who have."_ Peter reached out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

" _Alright ask, look but don't touch."_ Wendy said with a smirk. Peter nodded as she turned and strode down the path reluctantly letting her fingers untangle from his.

She did not look back at the man waiting for her. She was afraid that if she did she would lose her nerve. Wendy walked out of the trees into a clearing and was surprised to find grass growing and the air warm. She shed her cloak and set it in the grass. Before her was a perfectly round lake. It was small, she would have been able to circle the water in less than half an hour. The water seemed to hum with energy. If wisdom could be tamed into liquid form, Wendy felt it would look like this.

She walked through the ankle high grass to the edge of the water and knelt down. Leaning forward she looked into the depths of the bank. Clearing her thoughts she listed what she wanted to ask the water.

" _Is there a way for me to get home?"_ She asked in a wavering voice.

Ripples formed over the surface, translucent images began to form. She saw flashes of a white beach, an image of Peter smiling. His expression suddenly changed and the sky turned black with his rage. She then saw a speck of light speeding into the clouds. Suddenly Wendy heard a voice in her mind clear and strong.

" _There will be, but not until the correct choices are made."_ The water went blank.

" _Wait! What does that mean?!"_ She pleaded but all the water would show her was her reflection.

A tear crawled down her nose as she composed herself. As frustrated as she was she had other questions to ask.

She cleared her throat and spoke again. _"Is Michael alright?"_

The water shifted and the water showed a bored looking boy shifting through paperwork at a small desk. He perked up in apparent hopefulness and someone walked by but slumped down again when he was not acknowledged. Sighing heavily he began to pound away at a typewriter.

" _He is well and whole, and will remain so."_ The voice washed over her like a spring breeze.

She sat back on her ankles and turned her face toward the sky. Michael was unhurt. And he was going to stay that way. In her happiness she almost decided to not ask the final question that weighed on her mind.

She steeled herself, looked into the water and asked. _"May I see where John rests?"_

The water churned and Wendy was met with a confusing image. A bright room with injured men lay before her. The water focused in on a heavily injured man being tended by a lovely blonde nurse. Most of the man's face was hidden by bandages but when the nurse spoke he opened his eyes to look at her. Wendy's heart stopped beating in her chest. She would recognize those soft brown eyes anywhere. Unconsciously she reached for the image as a drowning man reaches for a life raft. She remembered Peter's warning the moment her fingertips entered the clear water.

The jolt froze Wendy to the spot as her body shook with the power of the pool. She was powerless to move or speak. All she could do was wait for it to stop as she convulsed with the terrible energy. When it was finally over, she fell to her back on the soft grass staring blindly into the sky. In this moment she knew only three things; Michael was safe, John was alive, and she remembered everything…


	8. That's where I'll always love you

_**My apologies for those who are reading for the delay. This chapter was difficult for some reason.**_

 _ *****Warning, we get a little PG-13 toward the end. The next chapter will be jumping into the R – NC17 territory. You have been warned. :)**_

Clouds passed lazily through the sky. Somewhere in the distance a bird of prey screeched. Wendy lost track of time as she lay on her back puzzling through what felt like a lifetime of knowledge that now returned to her. Sometimes she cried and sometimes she laughed but most of the time she just quietly reflected. But what she found most strange was the overwhelming sense of right. It felt as if she had discovered the rest of her, as though she found something before she had even realized it had been missing. This is how Peter found her after 2 hours. He had finally become worried enough to break the taboo of two people entering the clearing together. When he saw her supine on the grass he raced to her, and falling into the grass gathered her into his arms.

Panicked he asked _"Wendy what's wrong, what happened?"_

Silence stretched before him as he studied her peaceful expression.

" _You once wore a hat with a red feather,"_ she replied in an entranced voice, _"I found it, the feather, just before I was brought back. It was tucked in the eves outside of the nursery."_

Peter was frozen, staring at her with unblinking eyes.

" _I must have dropped it, when he came."_ She mused looking back toward the sky. After a long moment her eyes narrowed and focused back on him. _"But not you Peter, you do not drop things. You left that feather in my window, why?"_

He swallowed deeply trying his best to find speech again. _"I wanted to leave a part of me behind. I didn't want us to be totally parted, even if it was only a token. I never thought you would find it."_

" _Yes, I understand now. You know why I had to return now? You understand what you were asking me to forget."_

" _Yes."_ He whispered.

" _Then we are even. We have each of us broken the others heart."_

The words raced through him like fire. She remembered, she understood what he had taken from her in his carelessness. So consumed he was in self-pity he barely heard her next words.

" _I forgive you."_

His gasp was muffled by her kiss. It was soft and tender and full of words neither of them could communicate. It spoke of innocence and misunderstandings, time and second chances. By the time their lips parted they were both smiling.

" _They are both alive."_ Wendy said.

" _What?"_

" _John and Michael, they are alive."_

" _How can that be? I thought you said you had been informed of John's end."_

" _They were mistaken it seems. Whatever the reason for the error I have nothing left to mourn. I felt it Peter, the water, it told me things. Things I didn't even know how to ask. Everything will be fine with them, there is nothing left to fear. I can stay here, though I will miss them, without regret."_

With a shout of delight Peter jumped to his feet and swung Wendy around in circles.

" _Come we must tell the others."_ She said moving to lift her off her feet.

She held a hand to his chest halting him. _"My brothers are alive when I thought them dead. I will never need another happy thought."_ Wendy smiled as her feet slowly rose off the ground.

The celebration that was born from Wendy's returned memory was one of which the island had never seen. They had moved the party to the Mermaid Cove so that all could join in the merriment. Lost boys, mermaids, natives and fairies all gathered as the festivities lasted so long into the night the horizon began to lighten before the last guest bid farewell. Wendy was escorted back to the tree by her new family, the 6 brothers she had finally found again and the man that in her heart she knew she loved. While happy, she found herself harboring trepidations. She did not know how to reconcile her heart with her head. She knew she was meant for Peter and her heart told her to love him freely, but the logic in her demanded caution as they rekindled the spark that had been born all those years ago. Tonight she would not fret over such things. Tonight she would just be content that she was home. And with a grin she slept away the morning.

Time began to pass quickly for Wendy. She grew back into Neverland and the lost boys as a vine does to a tree. Her wrists healed under the care of the Twins and soon only thin pink scars remained as a reminder of her first day in Neverland.

Lazy afternoons were spent with Nerida sunning themselves on the warm sand. Great Big Little Panther and Summer Wind officiated a ceremony that adopted her into their tribe. Half of Wendy's tears that night had been for gratitude the other was learning that Tiger Lily had left her father vowing never to return when she had heard of his plans. She had not been seen since despite sending the tribe's most skilled trackers after her.

" _Her pride has caused this, not you my daughter."_ The Chief soothed when Wendy expressed her dismay at being the cause of such a rift.

But it was with Tinkerbelle that Wendy found the most wonder in Neverland. Under a promise to never discuss the knowledge she would share, the fairy showed her secrets of the island that not even Peter knew. She discovered that Neverland itself was born of the dreams of children. From the unrepressed imagination that flowed from their unconscious minds into the heavens when finally it exploded to take a corporeal form. The fairies, who were born of those same children's laughter and the mermaids who were created from tears of happiness found their home among those realized fantasies. The island, while fueled by the children still on earth, no longer required dreams to remain in existence. In times of distress the island called to those who would sustain it. Thus the humans and beasts who occupied this place came to be. Peter was special. At one point the island called to earth for a child who would become its protector and caretaker. Peter answered that call, though he would never be aware that he had. It was because of Peter's loss of Wendy the direct link back to earth had been severed. The pool was the islands way to compensate for that loss.

" _But why did time here begin to move when I left? And what can we do to stop it now?"_ Wendy asked.

" _Silly child,"_ Tinkerbelle smirked _"It was the only way Peter could stay close to you was to age along with you. And since time does not exist here in any real way he had to take the time from somewhere. Which is why some aged and others became young. But now that you are back, time will be still again. He has more power than he realizes, but it is something he needs to discover himself."_

" _Why did you not share this with the others, surely it would have saved many a great deal of distress."_ She accused.

Tinkerbelle lay her tiny hand on Wendy's.

" _We would never intentionally cause harm. The island didn't want them to know, therefore we were not allowed to tell."_

" _Then how is it that you are allowed to tell me?"_

Tink shrugged _"Neverland likes you."_ Was her simple reply.

It was later while Wendy was sitting in the high branches of the Nevertree thinking on this that she found herself gazing out toward the direction of the Jolly Roger. Hook. She had not forgotten his letter, nor his actions in bringing her here. The Captain and his crew were part of Neverland yet seemed to be separated by something. It was the one dark spot that plagued her days besides the native princess. She wanted to speak to him, to James. With a decade between the child who knew him as a villain and the woman she was now she wondered; who was this man who would risk so much to bring her back? A thousand times she began her flight toward the ship and a thousand times she stopped herself. It was no secret that Hook and Peter were enemies, no matter how much the rivalry had cooled. She knew that any visit to the Captain would hurt Peter deeply. But she wanted answers from him and she didn't know how to get them.

Thinking of Peter now she felt the blood raise to her cheeks. They had also grown back together. Over the past few weeks she could feel a tempest brewing between them. Something so raw and powerful that it frightened and thrilled her. Yet she found herself resisting his more direct advances. She was no fool, she knew what happened in the late hours between those who were in love. She knew the mechanics and what to anticipate. She was not afraid of the pain. She was afraid of the power of what she was sure would be unleashed between them. The moment she gave herself to him completely she knew there would be no turning back. There would never be another she would love more. While this was surely inevitable she was not quite ready to lose that small remaining part of her innocence.

She picked at a loose thread on her rose colored dress before dropping her hands in her lap. Inevitability has a way of happening, she thought to herself. Worrying over it will do no good. She laid her back against the bark of the tree and closed her eyes. There she dozed quietly until she was roused to the warm pressure of Peter's lips upon hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her mouth to greet his tongue with her own.

He ended their interlude with a quick peck on the nose. "Let's have an adventure." He said holding out his hand. Wendy smiled and took it without hesitation.

The dying sun seemed to linger on the horizon unwilling to let such a perfect day end. They had spent the entire afternoon racing through the woods with the Lost Boys and a few particularly fast jaguars. One of the younger females even allowed Wendy the honor of petting her downy black ears before returning to the jungle. The evening was spent in the Lost Boys room listening to a story that Nibs was writing for the Piccaninny about their spirit guides. As the tale wove on many of them settled into their beds which were carved into the thick branches of the tree that jutted out from this section of the trunk. When she had asked Slightly about his inspiration she told her about the first time he had seen bunk beds in the pool and decided they had a cozy feel to them. She watched content as they all settled down for the evening. It was comforting to have them after having to leave her brothers behind.

John was healing well and Michael continued to be frustrated with the mounds of paperwork that was his efforts to the war. Her absence had thankfully gone mostly unnoticed. Her fellow school teachers at first had been concerned but were thankfully believing that she had run off with someone. She had to laugh when she heard the gossip, they were in a way correct though she doubted their imaginations could have dreamed the reality. Her students, few as they were, had been distributed to other classes and were doing well. She worried sometimes what would happen when John and Michael returned and found her gone, but she tried not to dwell on that.

Her eyelids had begun to droop and she bid all goodnight. As always Peter came with her to escort her to her door. They flew slowly, hand in hand to her branch. Peter's home in the tree was just above hers and though she had not yet been brave enough to visit it with him it was a luxury to know all of the men she cared so much for were just above and below her. They reached her door but before she opened the secret knot she turned to him for her goodnight kiss. It started as they usually did, but something changed.

Peter's hand moved up Wendy's spine forming gooseflesh in its wake. His palm rested at the base of her skull and tilted her head back to deepen their kiss. His other arm turned to steel and banded her to him. Lust swam through Wendy like a drug and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Fever spread through them both as he slammed them into the trunk of the tree. Heat spread through her body from her core. She felt his need press against her abdomen. More, please more were her thoughts.

He needed her as he needed to breathe. He had wanted her this way the moment he understood what it was to want. He hitched her leg over his hip in a frenzied movement. He could feel himself pressed against her center. Only a few thin layers of fabric lay between him and his goal. This was right, this was his home. He had imagined this moment for what felt like an eternity and though he had desired to make their first time as one last and linger, he could not say that he now regretted the speed. He slid his fingers down the side of her neck to tenderly cup the soft flesh that was Wendy's breast. Exquisite. He broke his assault on her mouth to trail kisses down her throat.

It was in this moment when cool evening air struck her lungs that Wendy's head cleared just enough to realize what was happening. She wasn't ready, was she? She didn't know, wait, this was all happening too fast.

" _Peter, wait."_ She said in a voice that was not her own.

Freezing as an animal does when it realizes it has become prey he stopped. Emotions surged through his mind, he let out a shaky breath and deliberately released her while stepping back.

The moment he had let her go she could only feel regret. What had she just done?

" _Peter, wait, I…"_ She began desperate to take back her momentary doubt.

" _I'm sorry Wendy, please I would never force, myself, I mean… I, I'm sorry."_

" _No, please you misunderstood, I just was afraid, for a moment. Would you come inside?"_ She implored.

" _If you were afraid then no I should not come in. Wendy I love you, it is alright. We have forever, we need not rush for my sake."_

His smile was genuine but the tension in his eyes was unmistakable. If she could have she would have snatched her words of hesitation out of the air and she would still be in his arms.

" _I'm sorry."_ She whispered letting her eyes sink to her feet. _"I love you too."_

He caught her chin and brought her mouth to his for a chaste kiss.

" _There is no need for you to apologize. Goodnight."_ With these words he floated off the branch and set off away from the tree into the surrounding forest.

Her legs were weak and she could hear her heart thundering in her ears. The heat that had crawled through their interlude had morphed into an unbearable ache. What was she doing? Her fingers crept up her too warm body to toy with the thimble that rested against her chest. Why do I keep stopping what I want, she asked herself? She stood very still waiting for her pulse to slow, it was fruitless. Enough. With determination she had not known she possessed she threw her door back open. Enough of this now, it is time to give in to what we both need. Closing the door behind her she sped off into the night hoping she knew where he would have gone.


	9. Made of faith and trust

Thank you so much for the reviews. They were so kind I just had to get going faster on this next chapter.

M rating comes into play now.

* * *

His desire burned strong and clear. The need for the woman he had just left clawed at his mind and body. He loved her more than any of the wonders he had seen in his long life but surely she would drive him mad before the end. A ghost of a smile brushed his lips. She was stronger than he. Try as she might she could not hide the eagerness of her body, the dilation of her pupils. They wanted the same thing. Something was inhibiting her yearning. If only he had her restraint.

He arrived in the clearing that was one of the few places in Neverland he had made completely his own. A high cliff cradled half of a small lagoon. A rush of water tumbled down a series of rocks before falling as a brief waterfall into the water with a boulder protruding from the middle. Rocks surrounded the entire pond and covered the ground under the water. The depth of the pool was only at abdomen level making it a perfect lounging area. It was a beautiful sight but the true wonder of the secret glade was the white roses. The blanket of white was only interrupted by a few paths of thick green grass. He had had Tootles help him cultivate these flowers when Wendy had left. Though she was gone he needed a place to feel close to her, a place that he could keep to himself. This was that place. Besides the pool in the mountains he never felt more near her than here.

Without slowing his decent he shed his garments and dropped into the crystalline waters. He lazily glided through the water. Peter had hoped that the cool water would serve at abating his lust. It did not. Sighing he stood near the boulder in the center and reached for his manhood. He was no stranger to self gratification. Though it always seemed hollow compared to what he hoped to share with Wendy. He curled his fingers into a fist around himself and began to move, he imagined it was not he who held tightly but Wendy. So engrossed he was with his fantasy that he did not notice the ripples as another lowered their body into the basin.

When a soft hand came to rest on his shoulder he startled out of his revere. Standing with the ripples lapping at her smooth belly was Tiger Lily. The swell of her copper breasts were erotically framed by the long inky hair that hung down to her hips. Silence stretched before them as Peter struggled to find words appropriate for this awkward encounter. But it was she who broke the lull.

" _I would be happy to assist you with your troubles, all you need is to ask."_

Her words fractured his speechlessness.

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I am here for you. You have been difficult to hunt down lately. Alone that is."_

" _I see. Well, pardon my abruptness but I must be going. Goodnight."_ He turned and started toward the shore.

" _She doesn't belong here Peter, and she does not deserve you."_

Fury boiled through him as he spun around and descended angrily on her.

" _What would you know of it?"_ He demanded.

" _I know she left you. And I know she obviously leaves you wanted."_ She said with a deliberate glance at his erection. _"I know that she has hurt you. And I know that I would never do these things"_

" _You know nothing."_ Was his thin response.

" _Peter, let me help you. If I cannot convince you to love me, at least let me convince you to take what you need from me."_

His mind was detached. Surely she was not offering herself to him. The want that bubbled so close under his skin ached at her words. He was frozen as she moved to him and slid her arms up his chest to rest around his shoulders. He did not respond when she pressed her nude body against him and feathered a kiss over his taut mouth. His fists involuntarily clenched as his hunger erupted. Sensing his stability dissolving she increased her assault. She drifted her arm down his body to stroke the thickness pressing between them. He gasped and she seized the opportunity to stroke her tongue against his. He pulled slowly away resting his forehead against hers; he was wholly under her control.

" _This means nothing."_ His voice was strangled.

" _So you say."_ Came her retort.

In a movement that could only be described as violent Peter twisted the princess away from him and pushed her torso against the rocks. In a single movement he entered her. This was not an act of tenderness or love, it was an almost rage filled lust that threatened to consume him. He pressed a palm against her back as the other gripped her hip in an effort to nearly push her away had they not been involved in the most intimate of deeds. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the primal urge of the act. He was no longer a man restricted by his devotions. He was primitive, a beast, stripped of rational thought, taking with no concern for consequences. His senses heightened, his nerves sang as he rushed toward his release. His muscles were coiled taut with his efforts. With his sight forsaken he could only feel, smell, hear and taste. His skin was fire embodied; every droplet of sweat that ran along his sinew was a river of ice attempting to quench the flames. He could taste the salt from his perspiration. His hearing was focused, fixating on the sounds of the water moving and the slick strains of flesh on flesh. The water smelled clean, and the air was thick with the scent of their copulation. But hinting just at the edge of his faculty was another scent. He inhaled deeply to grasp it from the air. Roses. His eyes snapped open. Bearing witness to his treacherous act were the white roses. Wendy's roses. What did he think he was doing?

" _Damnit!"_ He exclaimed shoving himself off and out of the woman before him.

Shock colored her flushed face as she turned to him. _"Peter, whatever is the matt..."_

" _Don't touch me."_ He hissed and she tried to close the distance between them.

" _It's a bit late for that my love."_ She smirked, though she had dropped her outstretched arms.

He had ruined everything, defiled the place that had always been evidence of his devotion. And now what he had done, there was no word vile enough to define his repugnance. He pitched backward through the water as he attempted to put more space between himself and the siren. His hands finally found purchase on the bank of the water and he heaved himself onto land. His forearm landed on something hard and cold. Shifting to see what he had landed upon his vision tunneled at the sight. Nestled in the tall grass was a silver chain attached to a thimble. An object he would as soon forget as his would own name.

No.

She had been here. What had she seen? Tiger Lily was saying something but her voice was a million miles away from him. He tangled the metal in his fingers as the world grayed around the edges. A tear wove its way down Peter's face. The sky opened with a storm to match the depth of his despair. He snatched his clothing from the ground as he tore into the jungle. He needed to find her, to explain, beg, move the stars if she so desired.

" _Peter! Wait!"_ Came the scream of a voice he now hated nearly as much as his own.

* * *

She had dallied on the way to the waterfall. Vain though it was now that she had finally accepted what was about to occur she found herself set on perfection. She wove small flowers she gathered on the way into her hair and hummed to herself as a bride might on her wedding day. When her meandering journey finally brought her to her destination she smiled when she saw his clothing strewn on the ground a short distance from the water but out of sight. This place, it would make the perfect location for their first union. Should she disrobe before going to him? She blushed at her boldness. Yes, she would go to him unashamed and ready. She reached up to unhook the chain that held his kiss. At that moment sounds of a struggle reached her. Grunts and a sharp cry, clutching her necklace in one hand she raced toward the skirmish set on defending her love.

Her feet stopped moving before her mind was able to grasp the sight that lay in front to her. Peter and Tiger Lily. The links of her most precious gift slid one by one from her fingers until it fell from her hand in a coil on the grass. Her thoughts raced as she attempted to make sense of what she was witnessing. She was an intruder, and interloper. Spying on what should have been an ultimate act of love. She could not seem to tear her eyes from the sight. His eyes were closed but hers were open. It occurred to Wendy then that Tiger Lily was looking directly at her. Their eyes met and locked, the women stared at each other for a moment and then a smile that was filled with hate spread across the supreme beauty of Tiger Lily's face.

Wendy stumbled backwards. Run! She needed to run. She turned and began her wild rush away from that place. She threw herself into the air intending to take flight. She floated a short distance and had only a moment to throw up her left arm before she crashed into a tree. Wetness coated her cheek; she wiped away tears and blood. She studied her hand bewildered to see the mixing liquids. She had been quite certain her ability to cry and bleed had left her the moment she witnessed the betrayal. The arm that had taken the brunt of the impact hung limply and at an odd angle. Physical pain was a whisper compared to raging agony in her heart. She could not fly but she could still run.

Savage determination urged her forward toward her goal. She had but one place that could now offer her refuge. She was nearing her destination when thunder clapped and rain began to pour. He knows. How long had she been running? Time meant nothing. Knowing the distance between the two places was not far she could only hope that target would escape him and he would not overtake her. Almost there, she urged. She collided into a patch of brush and careened onto the sand. Hazy through the deluge was the light of a single lantern. Her sanctuary, she had made it.

* * *

Hook sat at the head of his dining table in his quarters, his only companions a cut crystal glass and decanter filled with whiskey. He infrequently allowed himself the indulgence of becoming intoxicated. He had always felt that drunken stupor was beneath him. He scowled at the amber liquid that was doing nothing to improve his mood. What had he expected? That she would come running back to him and allow him to explain himself? Absurd. He knew she remembered nothing. But the stars had aligned and he had had no choice. He loved her damnit. He had watched her grow up across time itself and had fallen in love with who she had become. What had started as a mild curiosity watching the girl who helped Pan best him had turned into an all encompassing obsession. The hardships she had faced had been a crucible that changed the defiant, headstrong girl into a strong, confidant, compassionate woman. He had been horrified the day he realized he wanted to reach through the void and kiss away the tears that stained her cheeks on an evening she sat silently weeping over the family's budget. He swirled the liquor in the glass and then threw it across the room where it exploded into hundreds of dazzling shards illuminated by candlelight. Pathetic.

It had been 3 months since he had brought her back. He was many things, but he was a man of his word. And since giving the letter to the boy he had not sought Wendy out. He had been close a number of times, sleep was proving more and more difficult and he found himself arguing at his own reflection why he shouldn't just go and retrieve her again. No doubt her so called saviors were filling her in on what the boy had caused her to forget. And he had unfortunately given her reason to fear him as well. It had been a grave error shackling her to his bed. He had only done it out of fear she would flee as quickly as she did from his dreams when he woke each morning. He had underestimated her resourcefulness. And now she was closer than she had ever been physically but might as well have continued to be on the other side of the universe. He was destined to be the villain in all of Wendy's stories.

He slumped back in his chair. He was exhausted and out of sorts. He looked down at his sprawled form. He had always been a meticulous dresser and finding himself garbed in plain brown breeches, worn boots and in only his shirtsleeves caused him further angst. The shadow of a 3 day beard further testified to his neglected appearance. He ran his hand through his hair that had escaped the leather tie. He shouldn't be doing this. He had long ago been a terror of the seas; in this place he had at least been able to hold the title of blackguard. His infatuation with her had spawned a man he hardly recognized; one of compassion, a man of feeling. He both exalted and cursed the day Wendy had first come to Neverland. Perhaps it was time again to look for ways to escape this place with his ship. He knew the world from which they had come was nothing like the one they had left. But there were alternatives, other options that he had begun to explore before Wendy had become the focus of his attentions.

The night was cool and he had opened the thick curtains to let the air in through the open windows. The weather had been perfect these last months. Only a light rain here and there to sate the vegetation. Pan was in a good mood. Bastard. That his enemy should be benefiting from his hard work was unbearable. He was staring at the stars in the clear shy contemplating a walk around the deck when lightning streaked across the sky and rain poured in a deluge from thickening clouds. He hurried to close the windows but kept one open to watch the glory of the storm. What was happening? Lovers quarrel perhaps he sneered. He could only hope. But as he watched the wind gain strength he began to worry. He had not seen a storm like this since… Since she had left. No. She could not be gone again, what had Pan done? Slamming the last window shut he raced across the room. He had to do something, what could he do? Nothing, but dammed if he would sit here drunk and watch his dreams dashed by the carelessness of his nemesis again. He had reached the door when someone pounded on the other side of it and shouted " _Captain!_ " It was Bill Jukes, he was supposed to be manning the boat at Buccaneer Point. James wretched the door open with such force it was a wonder the knob stayed attached.

The massive form of the crewman filled most of the space outside of the door, but as Hook's eyes adjusted he could see the slight form of a woman being steadied by Jukes. She was soaked to the skin and a stream of crimson flowed from a small jagged gash over her eye. Her left arm was held in a makeshift sling fashioned from a neckerchief. Wendy. She looked up at him with eyes that dripped with her obvious sorrow.

" _I didn't know where else to go."_ Were her only words, before she collapsed into his arms sobbing.


	10. Never is an awfully long time

Would love to hear from everyone what they think. Thanks to all who are still with me.

* * *

The tempest his misery had summoned was no match for the screams he threw toward the heavens. He cursed his weakness, his frail insipid body and for the first time in his life begged for death. There were no words he knew to describe the depth of his hatred of himself. Lightning tore paths of light through the sky and thunder shook the trees to their roots. Slightly could barely see as the rain slashed his skin. He found Peter crumpled on the rock in the middle of the pool, fists bleeding freely from smashing them into the stone. The roses were crushed into the mud, a filthy testament to what had happened here. Somehow he had heard Slightlys approach through the din of the storm. His eyes were bloodshot and not all sane as he watched his friends attempt to reach him.

" _Peter! You have to stop this!"_ He shouted over the tempest.

" _Why? Why shouldn't I let the storm drag me to hell where I belong? She's GONE!"_ Peter wailed.

" _What about everyone else, your friends? What about Wendy Peter? How do you think she is fairing in this?"_

A small amount of stability crossed Peters face as he contemplated the words. The wind lessened marginally.

" _You don't want her hurt any more than she already is do you?"_

" _No."_ Came Peters choked reply. The thunder and lightning began to weaken.

" _Please friend, we can fix this. Come back home, let us help you."_ Slightly glided over the water extending his hand to him. _"We will talk to her, maybe she will understand."_

Peter's eyes instantly darkened and the storm once more gained strength.

" _No, how could she? Why should she?!"_ His last words were punctuated by a dull thump as the undetected Tootles hit him over the back of his head with a club. Peter buckled and collapsed unconscious. The gale receded leaving only a steady shower of rain in its place. The two lost boys looked over their broken leader.

Slightly sighed, _"It was for the best Tootles."_

Tootles nodded sadly as he bent down and slung Peter over his shoulder. The pair flew off into the drizzle toward their home to care for their wounded brother.

* * *

Wendy lay on her berth bed listening to the steady trickle of rain outside the small porthole. The storm had lasted nearly 3 days before it finally concluded into its current downpour. Hook had graciously asked no questions of her sudden appearance on his ship and thought only of her wellbeing since her arrival. He had tried to offer her his personal cabin the night that she had arrived which had embarrassingly sent her into another fit of sobs. He acquiesced and escorted her to a small officer's cabin right off of his own. He had just managed to lay her down and wrap a second blanket around her when she succumbed to sleep.

The next day Smee had been kind enough to bring her fresh clothing, stitch up the cut on her brow and set her fractured arm. He assured her that it should heal in a few weeks. The Captain had not visited her since getting her settled, Smee had been her only companion. Smee was a kind simple man that was content to offer Wendy food and then leave her to mourn in private and attempt to sleep away her pain. She was grateful to Hook for his distance, she was not sure how she had survived the torment of the last three days and the thought of entertaining questions about the incident was petrifying. She had just finally managed to compose herself to get out of bed. Though the restrictive soreness in her chest was exhausting.

Wendy grimaced as she stood and made her way to the small mirror affixed to the wall in her cabin. Her slinged arm made it difficult to move around, but the trousers and linen shirt she had been given were warm and comfortable, though a bit large. As she beheld her bruised reflection she sighed. In her whole life she had never had the need to visit a physician for an injury and in a matter of a few months had obtained quite a collection of scars. These injuries would heal, but the agony in her heart, she was not so sure could be healed.

She felt the presence before she saw it, a light that danced across the room to settle on the trunk at the end of her bed.

" _Hello Tink."_ Wendy was surprised at how hollow her voice sounded.

Wendy sat back on the bed and the two friends shared a time of silence, sharing all that had happened over the last few days without needing to utter a word.

" _Is there anyway? Anyway at all to send me back?"_

Tinkerbelle spoke softly and deliberately, completely unlike the exuberant fairy.

" _There is only one that I know of. With the way lost to us the fairies could transport someone back but only through a sacrifice. And what I mean is, the ultimate sacrifice. Pooling our power the fairies in Neverland could send you back with the power of someone's life force."_

" _You mean someone would have to die in order to send me back."_

" _Yes."_

Whatever hope Wendy had been clinging to evaporate. As desperate as she was there was no possible way she would ask anyone to pay such a price for her. She was interred here, Neverland would be her tomb. Wendy felt a slight pressure on her uninjured hand and looked down to see the tiny fairy resting her head against her own knuckles.

" _I need, time. I truly do not know how much, but I do not think I can see anyone."_ She swallowed hard. _"Would you let them all know that I am alright but that I wish to be left alone?"_

A miniscule tear landed on Wendy's skin as Tinkerbelle nodded.

" _Thank you."_

Tink squeezed Wendy's finger with both her arms in the tightest hug she could manage and then disappeared with a flash of light.

After a time there was a timid knock and Smee poked his head around the door.

" _Beggin' your pardon miss, but the Captain is requesting that you supper with him this evening. Food's all prepared if you would like me take you now. Unless you would like to freshin up a bit first."_ Smee hesitated taking in her somewhat rumpled appearance.

" _No, I am fine. I think it is time Mr Smee, thank you."_ She stood smoothing her outfit with her good hand.

Smee led them down the short corridor and knocked at the large oak door that she had stumbled through days earlier.

" _Come in."_ Came a muffled reply.

The room was lit with candlelight and heat from the small fireplace that was tucked into an alcove. The table was laden with an obscene amount of food. Delicacies ranging from lobsters and oysters to cakes and at least 5 bottles of wine. Her eyes traveled across the never ending feast to her host. This was the first time she was truly able to behold the once villain of her childhood. He was clothed in a velvet coat that was so blue it was black. He wore a black leather vest and trousers and his boots were buffed to reflection. Wendy became more aware of her appearance and began in earnest to smooth the wrinkles from her shirt. The years he had lost in the strange wrinkle of time had done nothing but improved his appearance. The lines on his face had been greatly reduced and the hair which had once hung in thick ringlets around his face were replaced with sleek shoulder length hair that he kept tied back. He seemed taller and even more muscular than in her memories. It was as if the fallen years had also reclaimed some of the weariness that made adults slouch over time. He could have been a king in a different life.

" _Good evening Miss Darling."_ He smiled with charm. _"That will be all Smee."_

He pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. _"Thank you for joining me tonight."_

" _Thank you for taking me in."_

She sat and he pushed her chair in, he lingered behind her a bit longer than necessary. Finally he moved to his seat across from her and sat.

" _I hate to begin conversations with heavy subjects but I feel this may be prudent. I am assuming that your arrival here marks the end of a certain relationship."_

The pain gripped at Wendy heart but she managed a nod.

" _I understand. You need not concern yourself, I will not press for details. I do need to ask though, should I be expecting any type of rescue attempt?"_

" _No, no one is coming. He has, someone new…"_

" _Ah, I see. I am sorry."_

Hook pointedly began to fill his plate and Wendy thankful for the lull in the conversation followed suit. She was so consumed with choosing food that she would not eat that she did not hear him next to her. She startled slightly but if he noticed he did not comment. He filled her wine glass and then returned to his chair. They ate quietly for a time. Wendy did more shifting of food on her plate than eating but she did imbibe in the wine. She assumed that she would need the courage only alcohol could bring to dine with this man. Eventually he folded his napkin and laid it on his plate.

" _I expect that you have a few questions for me. With your memories returned and your coming here I take it you do not view me as a villain any longer."_

" _How did you know my memories returned?"_

" _While I promised to leave you alone, I never promised to not listen to the information I heard. Not much happens on this island that I cannot be aware of."_

" _I see, well then I do have a question. Why? Why bring me here?"_

" _That is a deep question, and I do have an answer for you. But if you would not mind I prefer to save that answer for a little later in the conversation."_

" _Alright. Then how did you do it?"_

" _A more interesting question. As you well know many of us have developed hobbies of sorts. Mine was studying the stars. I managed to discover that there was a certain alignment of planets that would allow me to follow a straight route to get to you. The path was only open for a matter of hours and I only found this path days before it opened. I acted rashly, but I have to confess that I do not regret bringing you here. Only the manner of which you have been treated by all since arriving, including me. Before you ask unfortunately the path is now closed. I am, unsure when it will open again."_

" _Do you have any estimate?"_

He hesitated, _"I do, yes."_

She looked at him expectantly.

He closed his eyes wistfully. _"My closest estimate is 280 years."_

" _Oh…"_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _It's not your doing."_

There was a pause, _"Isn't it?"_

Wendy was desperate to change the subject.

" _So one thing I have not seen since returning is your crocodile."_ She looked up slyly.

Hook was obviously perplexed by the precipitous change of conversation.

" _The crocodile vanished when you left. I only have theories but I am assuming that because the crocodile represented time that he was no longer necessary to the island."_

" _So there is nothing left for you to fear?'"_

" _That is certainly not true. There is a growing list of things that I fear."_

" _The Piccaninny Tribe remembers a little of what their lives were like before they came to Neverland. Do you remember anything about your life before?"_

" _Aye. Too much sometimes. I was born sometime around 1650, we did not keep track of dates as people tend to now. I was actually born into a family with titles, but I was a rebellious youth and soon after the bulk of my education was complete decided the pirate's life sounded too thrilling to miss. I was able to work my way quickly from crewman to first mate and within a few years of leaving home had commandeered my first ship. It is an ugly and blood soaked story. There are many things that I wish I could have told young James. For a long time after I came here I wasn't completely unsure that this wasn't hell. But my crew and I have managed to adapt."_

" _You were able to get back to England, why not just stay?"_

" _To what purpose and end? The world that we left is certainly not the one that we would find ourselves in now. No Wendy, the world has long since left us behind."_

" _It must be a very lonely existence."_ Pity had crept into her heart for this man that had once been a terror of the seas.

" _It truly is, and with that in mind Wendy I would like to answer your first question. You asked me why I brought you here, would you allow me to show you?"_

He rose and held out a hand to her. She took his hand and followed him to the side of the room. He opened up a large armoire, gowns of every share of the rainbow spilled from the doors, jewelry lay on velvet linings on shelves, and dozens of fine shoes lay on the floor. He gestured to it and then around the entire cabin.

" _I would like to give you all of this, little as it is."_ He said softly. _"I want to give you the type of life you deserve. I want to make you happy. I wish to court you, if you will allow it. The timing is dreadful but I fear that it may be my only opportunity to ask."_

He was so sincere, his offer so heartfelt and loving Wendy nearly accepted on the spot. But then the events of the last few days came rushing back and she was ashamed to realize that she had nearly acted like, _him_.

" _No!"_ She nearly shouted, but then gathering herself _. "I mean, no, I'm sorry, I can't."_

Hurt flashed upon his face before he was able to slam a mask of interference back onto his features.

The pain was so palpable, so mirroring of her own she reached out to comfort him, but he had already moved away to sit back in his seat. She went and sat back in her own chair, shaken by all that had transpired in such a short time.

" _I'm so sorry."_ Was all she could manage.

" _Worry not my darling, timing has never been my strong suit_." All warmth was quickly leaving his voice, leaving behind the man she once feared. _"But what now? Shall I have someone deliver you to the tribe? Or do you have something else in mind?"_

" _I, that is, I would like to ask for a barter."_

Hook's eyebrows raised in true surprise and he leaned back in his chair. _"Oh?"_

Wendy steeled herself. _"I was hoping, for a, a job. A position on your ship, in exchange for lodging and board."_

His eyes hardened slightly. _"And do you, Miss Darling, have much experience as part of a crew?"_

Her cheeks reddened. _"You know very well I do not."_

" _Then what could you possibly offer?"_

" _I can cook and clean. I am not particularly strong but I have never shied away from a hard day's work."_

Hook contemplated her for a time and finished his large glass of wine. _"No, I suppose you have not. Very well Wendy, as you will not accept my offer I will accept yours. We can play this game by your rules but make no mistake, if you are to be part of this crew, my crew, you will not be shown favor due to your gender."_

" _I expect none."_

" _Fine, report tomorrow to the galley. Cecco has complained for years over the lack of assistant."_

" _Shall I, move, quarters. I am afraid that I do not know where the crew sleeps."_

His eyes narrowed. _"Do not be ridiculous. You may remain in your cabin. I will have Smee fetch you some personal items and clothing fit for your assignment."_

" _Thank you… Captain."_

She stood before he could offer assistance. She walked out the door leaving him in the process of standing with an expression of half anger and half incredulity on his face. She did not bid him goodnight, she was afraid that if she did she might just accept his offer. And then she would be no better than the man who had slipped from her arms into anothers. She was halfway down the hall before she heard the sound of dishes smashing to the floor.

* * *

Time melted into short moments of clarity but larger stretches of monotony. Her arm healed which greatly improved her functions in the galley. Cecco had been resistant to her initial employ in the kitchen but gradually accepted her, and at times seemed to even enjoy her company. Wendy did everything she could to maintain her distance from the ship's captain but found herself drawn to him when she was not vigilant with her affections. Little things like trying in vain to tie a figure 8 knot while helping with the rigging only to find his hands cover her to assist. He was always too kind, too patient that it took effort not to lean back into his form. Discipline, not to allow a small part of her raw heart to be soothed by him.

" _I like to call this the infinity knot."_ He remarked casually releasing her fingers. _"For it seems to go on, forever."_ And without another word returned to his tasks. Before she returned to her assignment Wendy purposefully stamped out the small spark of light that would ignite during these encounters. She could remain distant and cold. She did not have the strength to be hurt again.

She never again dined with him, though the offers continued from Hook via Smee. But the Captain also continued to refuse to allow her to bunk with the rest of the crew insisting she remain in the officer quarters. And so it continued. She was part of the crew yet somehow always at a distance. She worked hard, kept her watches but never fully belonged with these men. And she always felt the watchful eye of their Captain upon her. Distant, vigilant and longing.

There was also the constant reminder of all she had lost. After a few weeks of storms and rain the weather had turned cold. During the day a mist hung thick and frosty in the air and at night the temperature plummeted forcing whomever was on watch to bundle up in all the layers of clothing they owned. But the cold didn't affect Wendy, she saw it as a mirror to her soul. It allowed her to feel the numbness both inside and out. Her tears at night were becoming fewer and less frequent. She felt that like this she might be able to endure, but forever was an awfully long time…

* * *

It was so late that it was early. Wendy stood beneath the weak starlight in her thin cotton nightdress on the upper stern deck watching hulking portions of ice bob in the water. She was so very tired. Months had passed, 6 at her last count and the emptiness that had been eating away at her soul was defeating her. She had tried, oh how she had tried to carve out a little piece of life here aboard the Jolly Roger but something was forever lacking. She cared for the crew and she felt… something for their Captain but it never seemed to be enough to stop up the void left in her heart.

She watched a chunk of ice slip below the water and not resurface. Could it be that easy? Unconsciously her hands slid onto the railing, her chilled fingers too frigid to melt the fine layer of frost. Her heart beat marginally faster than its normal sluggish pace and she stepped toward oblivion. Gentleman Starkey would be blissfully asleep at his watch post in the crow's nest by this hour. There would be no one to stop her. To just slip below the water, everything gone. Suddenly warmth and the scent of fine tobacco, leather and musk surrounded her. The coat pressed heavily against her shoulders both in weight and awareness. Automatically she shivered and gripped the heavy red velvet to her chest.

" _It is too cold a night to be star gazing in nothing but your night clothes."_

Hook leaned his elbows casually on the railing next to her looking out towards the blackness where sea met horizon. His fingers casually rubbing over the silver of his hook.

" _Yes."_ Was all she could whisper.

They stood there, the shallow waves beating against the hull of the ship the only sound penetrating the silence. Hook's eyes slid from the distance to the briny blackness beneath them.

" _I once watched a man drown in water like this. His screams were unlike anything I had heard before. I can only imagine it was the pain of the water temperature. Before we could get to him he was gone, but I will never forget the sound of those screams."_ He recalled with his brows drawn together. He finally cocked his head to give the paled woman an appraising look. _"It was not an easy death."_

She gaped at his knowing frosty expression, frozen at his apparent warning. With difficulty she tore her eyes from his to look back at the icy water. Nothing she could think of saying seemed appropriate.

" _Are you at all happy here Wendy?"_

She drew in a mouthful of icy air, needing the moment to form her answer. _"I am, grateful. Grateful and content to be aboard your ship."_

He swiveled his weight onto one arm to turn toward her. _"Clever words. But that was not the question."_ He quipped.

She exhaled slowly. _"I don't know what you want from me Captain. I am thankful for your hospitality, I try to work hard in return, what else can I do?"_

He snorted at her. _"Keep your gratitude and your work ethic has never been questioned. It is the condition of your heart that I am concerned with."_

" _I am not sure I have a heart any longer."_ She spoke with as much cool indifference as she could muster.

" _Damnit, I've had enough of your apathy, girl. What has become of the Wendy I watched across the galaxy? She would not have given up so easily. This coldness, this detachment is not who you are."_ He gestured at her with his hook in obvious irritation.

" _Whoever you think I was, I am not. I doubt I can live up to the illusion you created."_ She replied wearily as she stalked past him to return to her cabin.

" _You wouldn't give yourself to Pan, would you? Is that why he betrayed you?"_

His words hung in the air colder than the night itself. Nothing else he could have said or done would have immobilized her as effectively. She pivoted slowly toward him.

" _What did you just say?"_ She hissed.

" _Ah, I have your attention now do I?"_ His drawling affect was betrayed only by the heat of anger in his glare. _"He couldn't have you, so he had another? How pathetic, how predictable, how like a… boy. And you? What weakness suddenly came over you that you just left? Dear girl I thought the English were known for their fighting spirit."_

" _You know, nothing."_ She spat at him. Blood boiled under her skin, warming her flesh for the first time in months.

" _I know that at 13 you had more courage than you currently display. My God, you once defeated me, ME."_ He roared _. "And now you let your broken heart turn you into a sniveling, whimpering creature. Where is the Wendy Darling that I fell in love with? For it is certainly not this person."_

Wendy's heart thundered in her chest, her mind sharpened, and her eyes burned with the rage that she had kept confined in the recesses of her soul. Layers of icy detachment thawed from her mind and dripped from her spirit like tears. The coat slipped from her shoulders and fell to a heap on the deck as she strode to him, her fists balled at her side. The pure arrogance etched on his face broke her. She drew back and with all her might punched him in the jaw. His head snapped back. Fury hung thickly in the air, Wendy's breaths were deep and ragged. Hook slowly twisted his face back to stare at her. Not breaking his gaze he raised his fingertips to his face to wipe the small smudge of blood at the corner of his lip.

" _That's my girl."_ He murmured fiercely as he covered her mouth with his.


	11. What more could there be?

**_Thank you for your patience. This was a tricky chapter for me and I took an extra long time on it because of that... I promise future chapters will come faster._**

 ** _Please let me know what you think._**

* * *

Her senses had been dulled by her long depression. As they came roaring back to her they became so sharp that they cut her like a thousand blades. He was everywhere. Her fingers clumsily dug into the leather of his doublet. She was hot, she was cold, but more than anything she was hungry, hungry for something just out of her grasp. His hand cupped her face and his hook dug into her hip as he held her tightly. Hook's well-chosen words had brought her back from the dead and she was now pouring every emotion she had stifled for these long months into this moment. She hated and loved this man and would make sure he felt every ounce of both.

She was aware of moving back and then gasped as her back slammed into the aft mast. The captain took advantage of her surprise slipping his tongue into her mouth. Wendy sighed at his new assault and slid her arm around his neck to urge him on. He would not be gentle with her and she was glad of it. She wanted the pain as much as she wanted the pleasure. The fingers of his hand wound into her hair roughly tilting her head so that he might press his lips to her throat. The shadow of his beard scratched at her soft skin. When his teeth grazed her jawline she moaned. Bolstered by her obvious enjoyment he bit her hard just below her ear. The sob of pleasure it brought from Wendy caused him to gouge his hook into the wood behind them. He tore at the wood and pressed himself against her. His attraction to her was obvious, it caused a bloom of color to come to Wendy's ivory cheeks.

He ran his hand roughly from her neck down her chest to cup the swell of breast. Wendy's skin burned like a star. Her nipple strained against the thin fabric of her nightgown and she could feel herself grow damp as his skilled mouth and hand explored her.

"Say it Wendy. Tell me what you want." He whispered harshly between kisses.

Her eyes which had closed fluttered open to stare into his. At this intimate distance the color reminded Wendy of the ice bobbing in the water. So it would not be water she downed in tonight, but him.

"You." She whispered.

It was all the permission he needed. He lifted her into his arms and strode down the steps to his cabin. The speed of his movements only added to her breathlessness she was practically panting when he kicked the heavy door open and set her on her feet just over the threshold. Muttering and cursing to himself in the darkness he bolted the door and made his way to the far end of the room to light a pair of candles on his desk. The small flames that provided the only source of light made him look as dangerous as Wendy remembered him from her youth. Wendy could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She had crossed a threshold when they entered his cabin. She would not leave this space the same as she had entered it.

His eyes never left hers as he removed his vest and shirt. He stripped the vestiges of refinement and elegance he wore like a mask and cast them onto the oak flooring. There they lay as forgotten as his opulent coat on deck. The years of working his ship had sculpted his body into ropes of hard muscle and sinew. His career had left their own marks, scars and tattoo were littered across his skin. The largest and most ornate of the tattoos was her name etched into his skin across his heart. A small piece of her heart chipped at this. She had known his feelings for her but to see the truth of them, written in ink for all to see constricted her heart. She would never deserve the depth of his feelings, but she could give him her body, that could be her gift.

He watched the emotions play on her face. He would never again watch something as breathtaking as seeing her make the choice to stay here with him. She was not confident, no, she was much too innocent for that. She had been unconsciously wringing her hands together as he undressed. As urgent as his desire was for her he would not rush this. Something this sweet he would have to savor. He came to her slowly. Taking the time to appreciate the way her body trembled as he kissed her. Fear and anticipation raced through her like a drug. He lifted her again this time lifting her legs around his hips. He moved them to his bed and pushed her back into the silken sheets.

He raised his hook to gently stroke her cheek. It was such a tender gesture with such a violent thing Wendy's breath caught in her chest. He ran the dull edge of the blade along her jaw, down her throat to catch the tip of the hook on the neckline of her dress. With deliciously gradual movements his hook tore through the fabric like tissue paper. Only when he reached the junction of her thighs did he allow the metal to touch her skin. Her head fell back as heat pooled in her belly. Such a small pressure, but one that caused the blood to thunder in her ears.

He sat her up and brushed the ruined material from her shoulders baring her before him. Though she was nude she could not find it itself to feel embarrassed or ashamed. The yearning that burned in his expression erased any want for modesty. Brave she reached between them to work at the fastenings on his trousers. Feeling her sudden urgency he kicked his boots from his feet as her timid hands worked at his belt. Unfastening the last of the buttons he helped her slide the leather from her hips and he kicked the boots and pants into a pile on the floor along with her tattered nightdress.

Her trembling hands ran down his abdomen and then along the length of his pulsing manhood. She was fascinated and terrified. She had no experience in what she was about to do but she was certain that her Captain would cause many a man jealously. She deliberately explored him, her unease turning to excitement as her ministrations caused him to moan and pump himself into her hands. No sooner had she felt she was learning what he enjoyed that he stilled her hands. He pressed down against her and she steeled herself for what she thought would come next.

"My turn, my beauty." He whispered shakily.

He gave her no time to contemplate his words as his mouth moved to ravage her breasts. His hand slid across her body to her core. He stroked her and she jumped at the bolt of lightning that shot through her. It was too much. He kissed and bit at her nipples while rubbing at her apex. Her breath was coming in short puffs when he slipped a finger into her. She moaned at the sudden fullness that was foreign but divine.

She was wet, moaning and writhing beneath him. It had almost as much effect on him as her tentative explorations had. He needed her, it would hurt her, but pain could be as satisfying too. He removed his hand and positioned himself over her. He rubbed himself against her, thrilling at her heat. She would not be his first virgin, but she was his only Wendy. Never in his long life had he felt for anyone as he did for her. He was suddenly unsure of himself. He paused over her, his indigo eyes were piercing even in the half light of the cabin. He had coveted the idea of this moment so long that he was having difficulty believing she was finally here, willingly giving herself to him. She could see the question written on this face, even now he gave her a choice, a chance to flee. Her response was a kiss so heated with certainty it burned away any hesitation.

They were locked in this kiss as her thrust into her. She cried out and clawed at his shoulders as pain tore through her. He held her tightly and murmured into her ear words that seemed miles away. Slowly the shock lessened and she loosened her grip. His control raged against his desire but his care for her won out and he began to move slowly. Pain had changed to discomfort and was melting into different kind of ache. She felt that they were racing toward a destination that she could not fathom. He reached above them and sunk his hook into the wooden headboard of his bed. He would not risk harming her when he lost himself. She wrapped her legs around his hips craving more. His restraint was hanging by a thread as he pushed himself into her with increasing speed and depth. Heat began to seep from her center down her limbs, she was balancing on the edge of a blade but found herself scared to fall. Seeing the frustration on her face Hook reached between them to stroke her. His fingertips found her and she shattered.

"James!" She screamed, it was the only word that mattered through her waves of bliss.

Hearing her say his name for the first time was his undoing. Giving a guttural cry he emptied himself into her. They held onto each other as their hearts gradually slowed. Dislodging himself from her and his hook from his much abused headboard he rolled to his back gathering her in his arms. He tilted her chin to him and took a moment to admire how beautiful she looked with her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. He kissed her tenderly and she rewarded him with a drowsy smile. Cuddling into him Wendy fell asleep content for the first time in months. Hook lay contemplating the ceiling waiting for his overflowing heart to burst.

Morning came slowly to Neverland that day. The weak winter sun filtered through the thick curtains in Hook's cabin giving the only light. The candles long since quenched in their own wax. Captain James Hook had not needed much light to see in a very long time and was now using the dimness to study the girl that slept on his chest.

She sighed and burrowed closer to him, her fingers splayed across his chest, his heart constricted. He loved her, he could not think of a request she might have that he would deny her. And while he knew she cared for him as well he could not help feeling that his time with Wendy was borrowed. Somehow, he knew she would not stay. He sighed sadly, delicately brushing away a lock of hair blocking his view of her face. Well, all he could do was enjoy every moment she decided to stay. Perhaps he might yet convince her that she belonged with him. With that thought in his mind he brought his lips to hers to wake her in the best way he was able.

Hours later they lay in each other's arms again, desire finally quenched. Hook was propped into a half sitting position while Wendy slowly tracing the tattoo bearing her name with her fingertip.

"I want one." She murmured only half meaning to say it out loud.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"Well why not?" She smiled. "I have been a pirate for the better portion of half a year now. And all of your men have them."

"You are certainly not one of my MEN." He teased. "Do you really want a tattoo?"

Growing serious Wendy looked up at him. "Yes, I do."

"Then you shall have one."


	12. Just always be waiting for me

The twin stars etched onto her back would be easily identifiable to anyone who had ever studied the heavens. But the real meaning on the star on the right was a secret to only those who had come to Neverland. He had insisted on giving her the tattoo himself, though he was not the most skilled tattoo artist on the ship. But the idea of anyone else seeing her nude back made the centers of his irises pulse an unmistakable crimson. She was happy that she had taken the pain well, it made her confident. That night they had debuted their romance to the crew by joining them for their nightly entertainment of food, drink, song and dance. None of the crew seemed particularly surprised at the possessive hand of the captain's at Wendy's waist. The two had been circling each other for months, it seemed the only logical outcome. They were happy however to see that the sadness had finally left their sole woman on board. She spun in her lovers arms to the lighthearted tunes played by the crew late into the evening until Hook had whispered into her ear his need. She went happily and willingly.

Their first argument happened only two days later when Wendy insisted upon returning to work in the kitchen.

"There is no need." James replied curtly to her announcement.

"When I came here I made an agreement with you. Work for shelter. Have you forgotten?"

"That was, before." He gestured at her angrily.

"Before what? Is it to be sex for shelter now?" She retorted, enraged.

"You know that is not what I mean. I believe it was you who insisted upon the work part. You would have always had harbor here no matter what you chose to do."

"Would you have me dress in the finery that you have in that closet and forget all the hard work that I have done these last months? Is that what you want me dripping in jewels?!"

"The gowns would certainly make you more visually appealing than your trousers. As far as jewelry is concerned my dear, no I actually don't believe that bedecking yourself in gems would suit you."

"Says the man with more gaudy items in that closet than the average duchess."

He snorted at her comment but already the heat was fading from their argument.

"Darling the only ring I would see you in would be one I would give you in promise of forever." He absentmindedly ran his thumb along her left ring finger.

"I have never been one for diamonds." She smiled at him. "I would much prefer something like this." She touched the small signet ring he wore on his pinky. The only jewelry he ever wore.

"You are so much more deserving than of this little piece of brass. I would steal the Mountain of Light from Krishna himself if I thought it would bring you happiness."

His words softened her and she linked her fingers with his. "Please James, I want to pull my own weight here. It is important to me."

As quickly as she had softened so did he. "How can I deny you anything?"

She went back to work the following day. Cecco was surprised at that. After sputtering about not expecting her he put her to work peeling potatoes. Wendy couldn't help but notice that the barrel was only half as full as she was used to seeing.

Seeing her questioning looks at the barrel he finally volunteered. "It's getting harder to come by supplies. Parts of the island are freezing. But we will make due." And that was the last they spoke of it.

Days ran into weeks and a new routine formed. Days of work as she was use to, blissful nights with James and punctuations of rage when one of them let their tempers get the better of them. But she found herself loving the arguments, they were the one time where a dark whisper at the back of her mind disappeared altogether. All other times it was there, threatening to make its way to the front of her mind. Besides, the fights promised reconciliations that made her blood thrum in anticipation.

* * *

Something was still wrong. She could never put her finger on it, but it nagged at her like a shard of ice still remaining in her heart. She was happy, at least as happy as she now believed she could be. She paced about the deck. She had taken to walking in the wee hours of the morning when this unfamiliar ache was upon her. She would sneak from the warm confines of her lovers' arms to face the even increasing cold that was overtaking Neverland. There was something missing. As much as she cared, as much as she loved, it was not enough to rid her of the small sliver of sadness that remained with her daily.

It was so cold. The day the sea finally froze over completely there was a silence that permeated the ship. No one ever spoke about the changes as if speaking the problems out loud would suddenly make them real. The one real comfort was James. Cooking with Cecco over the dwindling supply of food kept her busy but the only times she was able to shut out the storms both in and outside of herself was when she was with him.

A few days ago she had overheard Smee talking to Hook. "P'haps it's time we leave Cap'tin?" He said nervously.

"Unfortunately I believe the time for that has come and gone Smee. Better to put your mind to other things and see what might come to pass."

But she could see the worry in his eyes. Their love making had become more urgent, more passionate lately. As if he was afraid that it might be the last time. But still they never spoke of it. Up and down she paced, looking to the stars for answers. She had a terrible feeling that if she wanted to she could stop this winter.

She was so entrenched in her thoughts she almost didn't hear it. A small sound, one that was hardly identifiable caught her attention. She turned to see Slightly perched on the rail watching her. His presence was so unexpected and foreign on the Jolly Roger she could not speak. Long moments passed, hers of surprise and his of sadness. He was the one to finally break the silence.

"Hello Wendy."

He was so changed from the happy friend that has once shown her the new home he had carved for her in the Nevertree it brought a tear to her eye. He was thinner and though she knew that time here was once again frozen he seemed as if he had aged a lifetime. His shoulders sagged and the circles etched under his eyes spoke of many sleepless nights. She clutched the captain's coat closer to her, feeling the cold in a way she had been too selfish to feel before.

"Peter?" She breathed, the pain of the name ripped at her soul. As much as she fought it, he had a hold deeper on her than she ever could have imagined.

"Still alive, as of yet." He shrugged. "At least he was last I saw him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, he leaves so often, it's hard to tell if this will be the time he doesn't come back."

"I don't understand Slightly." She was confused and his riddled explanations were frustrating.

"He's searching Wendy. He's trying to do the one thing he can do to make you happy. He's trying to find the way home."

"What?" She gasped in genuine shock. Hook had told her how dangerous and taxing traveling through the skies could be when you did not know the way. And a path hidden as hers was, was practically suicide.

"Is that why?" She gestured uselessly around her.

"Yes, every time he stays gone a little longer and a little more of the island, I don't know how to explain it, dies? Nothing is growing anymore, people are suffering. I am afraid Wendy, I don't know what will happen if he doesn't come back."

"How can he do this? Doesn't he know how it is affecting everyone? How can he be so selfish?!" She exclaimed, genuine anger colored her cheeks despite the icy temperature.

His look could only be described as pity. "It isn't selfishness Wendy. Don't you understand? He DOESN'T care about anything else, not even himself. All he cares about, is you. He will let it all die, as long as he can get you home. He has convinced himself that that is the only thing he can do to make up for his crimes. So no matter the cost, this is all for you."

At that moment it all made sense. The missing part of her, the feeling of loss and confusion notwithstanding her happiness. It was him. After everything, she loved him. She could not explain it, she wasn't sure if it could be, but she loved him. And no matter how deeply she could love another it would never compare to the one she currently did not possess. His love for her echoed her own. She had frozen on the inside, his freezing had just been much more public. And though she had found a source of heat to warm her she would never truly be thawed away from him. Peter, her Peter.

"I will see him." Her voice was akin to the membrane of a moth's wing.

Relief washed over his features. It was obvious by his coming here that she was their last hope.

"He is at the lake, I will give you time, to…" His voice faded unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"Yes, thank you. I will need some time."

"Of course, I won't keep you." The civil politeness of their conversation made her want to scream. How could they both talk so calmly when a storm had erupted in her mind? Was she to break part of her heart forever to be able to make it whole? How could so much pain promise happiness? He left then, flying slowly toward the Never Tree after giving her one last look of condolence.

Wendy walked to the cabin that had become her home. Dread coursed through her begging her limbs to change direction. She would give nearly anything in the world not to have to have this conversation. What could she possibly say to the man that had brought her back from the dead that wouldn't sound shallow? How could she make him understand that as much as she cared for him, even as much as she loved him, she was, had been, and would always be tied to the man who had taught her to fly? The door opened silently but she knew better than to think he would not know she had entered. Despite the hour he stood partially dressed at the window staring out upon the frozen bay. The ink black hair spilled over his shoulder having slipped from its tie. He was so regal, so refined that it hurt her heart. How could someone love someone so much yet know she must leave him.

She couldn't see his face but something in his stance told her he knew, not that that would make this any easier.

"I must leave." She whispered.

"Must." He murmured to the pane of glass. "Such a final word, filled with such, responsibility."

"James." She began, searching for a speech that would lessen the heartbreak for them both.

He turned then and all of her carefully chosen words evaporated from her mind. The haunted look of loss etched in his face mirrored her own so precisely she could not continue. To her shame she hung her head to let the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Now now darling," he said coming to her and folding her into his arms. "None of this. I knew from the moment I first kissed you on the deck that I had but borrowed time with you."

Silence stretched between them like a chasm.

"I love you." She choked finally through her sobs.

"And I you. Always."

They stood like this for a long while, engulfed in one another's misery. Wendy's tears slowed until all that remained were the briny paths etched from her eyes. He felt her relax slightly. A small, sad smile found its way into the corners of his mouth.

"At least this should end this cursed cold. That might final cease the infernal grousing of the men." He said lightly.

"I do believe I know someone whose grumbling would put all of the crew to shame." She smirked into his chest.

He pulled back in mock outrage. "You wound me my dear, I am after all, a man of feeling."

The gazed into each other's eyes. Habitually he reached out to tuck a stray curl of hair behind her ear. She caught his hand against her cheek and leaned into his touch inhaling deeply. She would memorize his scent to keep with her forever. At least she would have a part of him. As if reading her thoughts her slide his hand from her face and removed his signet ring and slid it onto her finger.

"I will have no progeny, it is only fitting that you keep this now."

Wendy began to protest but the sincerity in this gesture stayed her challenge. He kissed her then without warning. It was deep and pure and spoke of a life they could have had together had her heart not belonged to someone else. In spite of her efforts tears once again flowed freely and by the time they parted she was once again weeping freely. He took her hand in his and gently traced the veins with his hook and then outlined his seal on his ring. He brought her fingers slowly to his mouth and ghosted a kiss across her knuckles.

"Goodbye, Wendy Darling."

"Goodbye James."

She left quickly then, not daring to look at his for fear her resolve would finally break. She fled to the railing at the stern of the ship as the sun weakly attempted to raise in the each. The light dusting of snow crunched under her shoes as she ran. Summoning her courage for the flight toward the doomed island she allowed herself one last look back. The sails were tied tight but the rigging swung slightly in the breeze. Besides her footprints there was no sign of life aboard the vessel. Her exhalations came in great puffs of white as the frigid air frosted her eyelashes with each breath. She drug in one last strangled whimper through her regret and then bringing the one happy thought she could muster, the image of her brothers safe and well, to her mind her feet raised from the deck boards and away she flew.

Hook watched her form shrink toward the shoreline until she was swallowed by the trees from his cabin window. Methodically he went to his door and locked it and then moved to the fire. He contemplated the flames for a time before collapsing to the floor. Then Captain James Hook cried for the first time since his childhood.


	13. That place between sleep and awake

Dark, it was always so dark in the places that the stars light could not reach. He was close, he knew he was, he had been here the previous week. Or had it been a month, or a year? He would find it, the way. The one thing that might earn a small amount of forgiveness for the pain he had brought upon her. This time for sure, he was confident. Just a little bit further into the darkness.

* * *

Wendy flew into a place that seemed to have never know warmth. The waves of arctic air washed over her slight frame as she flew further and further inland. Nothing moved. It seemed as if life itself had been eradicated from this once vital place. She dashed tears from her eyes that threatened to freeze to her cheeks. Whether they were from her parting from James, the wasteland that was once her home, or the inevitability of what lay ahead she was no longer sure. Without really meaning to she changed her course toward the Nevertree. She still needed some time. Time where she was not ripping herself away from something that helped thaw her frozen heart. She also needed to change. She was far from the morality and dignity that came with a life in London but the idea of running into the arms of the man wearing the clothing from a man who had been her lover these last few months reeked of boorishness.

The tree was as devoid of life as everything else she had seen. This startled her more than anything else she had seen. This had been a place of sanctuary, her home. She landed on the branch to her door, the ice cracking under her feet. She had to lean hard on her door to get it to begrudgingly groan open. Everything was exactly as she had left it but the air was dank with nonuse.

" _Glow please."_ She whispered to the walls.

Tears threatened again when she saw her lovely pool was frozen solid. It was as cold indoors as it was out she shivered as she moved to her closet. Her fingers moved over the delicate fabric of her gowns. So many had offered her things most women would die for and it felt to her as if she had brought this place only heartbreak. She chose a white dress, it felt appropriate given the current situation. She dressed quickly and efficiently, willing her skin to be exposed to the air as little time as possible. Over this went her cloak, it would be cold no matter what she wore but the white fur was familiar and comforting against her skin. She sighed as she surveyed her home. She loved this place, she would make all of this right again. She had to. Having nothing else to distract or occupy her time she began her journey to the mountain.

* * *

Failure. He clawed at the sides of this head. Damn his mind, he couldn't concentrate for long periods again. He had lost the way again. Just when he had reached the inkiest depths of the heavens it had spat him out again as if he were a foul mouthful. He had been so sure that was the way. Hitting the side of this scull he willed the answer to come to him. It didn't help, it never did. He rocketed through the frozen trees purposely letting the icy knives that were the branches of these long dead trees scour his skin. The pain made him smile. It was good that he could make his body feel like his soul.

He crashed into the frozen ground. Staggering to his feet he went to add this most recent frustration to his project.

* * *

There were no words for the cold that Wendy was now surrounded in. It moved through her clothing like tissue paper and froze her bones. The wind tore at her face as she flew closer and closer to her destination. Her mind wandered in fear to things she had banished from her mind these past months. How were her other friends? How were the Piccaninny? The mermaids? From what she had seen of Slightly none of those questions had answers that gave her any hope. Had her selfishness caused all of this? What would have happened had she had the strength of character to forgive Peter? She had wrapped herself in a life of egotistic martyrdom. What Peter had done was reprehensible, but was it unforgivable? She had thought it was. Now as she looked around she wasn't so sure. He was punishing himself in a way that so outstripped his crimes it would have been almost comical if it had not been so agonizing.

She was no fool. She had known what Peter wanted and needed from her. She had held him at arm's length for so long was it really so shocking to her that he would be susceptible to the charms of Tiger Lily. She was no fool on that account either. It did not take much deduction to understand who had pursued whom in that situation. Looking at what had happened in the time since she grew more and more ashamed of her deep self-pity that had wrought such destruction. She had not even let him explain himself.

She finally spotted the path that would lead her to the lake. She landed and began the walk, confidence grew inside her with each step. Her flight of self-reflection had made her see that this was not so impossible. She could forgive this man that she knew she would love forever. Her only regret was the pain she would leave behind. She would always love James, and she would always be grateful to him. But this was her choice. The one that seemed to be destined for her. The path gave way to the clearing and the sight before her made her gasp.

Huddled on the ground, carving patterns into the ice with his knife where the smooth water of the lake had been was Peter. At least what was left of Peter? She had never seen a living human being be so thin and pale. She wasn't so sure that if she tried to touch him her hand would find nothing as substantial as the white vapor her breath made.

" _Peter?"_

His head whipped around at her voice. His eyes were wild and wary. For a long moment it was obvious that he did not recognize her. She moved cautiously toward him, her hands twisting the fabric of her coat. Peter stood haltingly and began to close his half of the distance with a pronounced limp. They stopped a few feet from each other. This close she could now see the extent of his condition. His clothing was ragged and dirty, nearly every inch of skin that was showing was covered with bruises or cuts. Fresh blood pooling on top of dried showed that this was not a recent occurrence. Under his eyes was the darkest skin on his body. The lack of swelling was the only thing that confirmed that he had not been struck multiple times. But the most frightening thing of all was not his battered body, it was the haunted lost look in his eyes. The striking green of his eyes had been weathered to a mossy grey, it was like looking into the eyes of a corpse. This was not the Peter that she had so loved. He squinted and examined her guardedly never looking her in the eye.

" _Dreams again."_ He muttered turning stumbling back the way he had come from.

So stunned she was by the interaction it took her a moment before she began to follow him. "Peter, wait." She tripped through the piles of snow to get to him. She tried blocking his path to get him to slow but he only moved around her.

" _Peter, this is not a dream, I am here, it's Wendy."_ She pleaded.

" _You can't be Wendy."_ He said clearly irritated. _"Wendy is gone. She isn't coming back. And I have to find her a way home. It's the only thing I can give her."_

She watched him helplessly as he began to etch into the ice again. She stared at the lines and dots in confusion, unable to comprehend the images she chanced floating into the air for a better look. The breath was stolen from her lungs once she was level with the tops of the trees. It was the universe. She knew enough about the stars to recognize a few constellations but what was mapped here in the ice was beyond understanding. Hundreds of thousands of mapped stars gleamed from the ice. Even if he had spent every waking hour flying through the galaxies since she had been gone this would amaze her. She went to stand back at his side as he sat on his knees hacking at the ice with his long dulled blade.

" _Peter this is incredible."_

He scoffed. _"This is defeat, dream. This is the worst type of failure. What you see are the efforts of an inadequate, worthless person. I wanted to give her all the stars and now I can't even give her one."_ He threw the dagger where it imbedded into a large hunk of ice. Peter fell to all fours and dug his finger into the rough snow, staining the ice red.

This was all that Wendy could stand. Trembling she fell into the snow in front of him. _"Peter, Peter please. I'm here, you don't have to do this anymore."_ She reached out a shaking hand to lay on his shoulder.

" _NO!"_ He shrieked scrambling backwards as though he had been burned _. "No, no, no dreams can't touch. Dreams aren't real."_

But Wendy was determined, she would be the strong one this time. She crawled after him catching his wrist even as he fought her, trying to pry her grip from him. In this single moment Wendy realized just how weak he had become, she was his match for strength.

" _Peter, stop this. I'm Wendy."_

" _No!"_ He spat violently. _"Wendy never wants to see me again. Wendy wants to leave me. Why would Wendy ever want to see me?"_

He swung all his weight backwards sending them both sprawling to the ground. He clawed across the snow looking for purchase to stand. But Wendy was too fast. She tackled him to the ground once more and wrestled him to his back straddling him.

" _Peter, it's Wendy, I'm here. I don't want to leave."_

" _No."_ He groaned the fight quickly taxing his broken body, his eyes rolled uncontrollably looking for an escape that was not there.

" _Peter, please. I'm not going anywhere, I belong with you."_ Then she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him.

The effect was instantaneous, he found a renewed source of energy. He bucked and growled doing everything he could to get away from her. But Wendy's determination was a match and she hung onto him pressing her lips into his, willing him well. She felt him still and relax and only then did she chance parting their faces. Her eyes settled on his revealing the deepest truest green she had even recalled seeing. The fog vanished before her eyes.

" _Wendy?"_

She let out a sob she had not realized she had been holding onto.

" _Yes, it's me Peter."_

" _You came back?"_

" _Yes."_ She cried.

He gingerly raised himself up on his elbow never breaking his stare. _"Why?"_

Color bloomed in Wendy's cheeks, surly he knew why. Didn't he? _"I couldn't stay away with everything that was happening here."_ She muttered sliding off his chest onto the ground. She averted her eyes, his proximity suddenly very close after so much time apart.

His fingers tenderly raised her chin to look into her eyes once more. _"Yes you could have. Why Wendy, why did you come back?"_

Embarrassment and anger surged through her. "Because despite it all, with everything that happened I still love you. I came back because regardless of what you did I want to be with you." She moved to fly away but before she could she found herself in his arms his mouth once again against hers. Later when residences of Neverland would talk about this day they would say it was as if an explosion happened. In a great rush of change the island healed itself. Where ice and snow had been there was now lush green vegetation. Starving frozen beings were once again healthy and whole. The drawn out suffering of all of the past months were gone in a moment. A great cry of happiness went out across the land. The birds sang, the animals roared. The Piccaninny tribe sang of thanks and the mermaids leapt in and out of the water. The ice melted from the lake erasing any notion that Wendy had ever wanted to leave this place that was now her home. There were only two that would curse the day.

But above it all, unnoticing floated Peter and Wendy still caught in their embrace. Healthy, whole and reunited. All was as it should be in Neverland.


	14. To live would be an awfully big adventur

Peter slept for days, it had even been difficult to get him back to the Nevertree and into her bed before he succumbed to his exhaustion. Even though his physical strength returned with Wendy the mental scars would take longer to heal. It didn't matter, they had forever to make up for lost time. She spent that time reconnecting with those she had lost in her self-imposed exile. There was nothing but joy in her reunions. No one blamed her for her time away as they were all overjoyed to have her back and all set right. During this time she also found herself scouring the island for any sign of permanent damage. To her relief she found none. On the 4th day she went back to the lake. All here was as it should be, but she had some things she needed to do. She knelt by the clear water, glancing around as if she were a criminal and gathering her courage asked the only question that was weighing on her mind still.

" _Will James be alright?"_ She finally managed in a tight voice, twisting his ring about her finger.

The water shifted and blurred. Her heart tightened as she saw her only other love dressed in his finest appearing noble and proud. The voice of the pool spoke to her.

" _Captain James Hook will find his true purpose and be happy in his choice."_

A tear trickled down her face. She was unsure of what that would be, but to hear his name and happy in the same sentence gave her hope that she was sure had been stripped from her. The answer gave her contentment that she did not think she could get again. She was unsure if she had anything else to ask. She watched the lazy clouds drift and her mind turned to London and her family.

Without meaning to she smiled and said, _"I wish I could tell John or Michael about everything that has been happening."_

The water in the lake began to glow, Wendy's eyes went wide as she scrambled to the edge. In the water she saw an image on John, now mostly healed, in deep sleep.

" _Speak and he will hear."_ The voice thundered in her ear.

The weight of what was happening shocked Wendy to her core. She had just found the right thing to say to communicate past Neverland.

" _John,"_ she whispered _"John, I am well and I am so happy you are healing. I have missed you so much my brother. I love you."_

She watched as John shifted slightly in his slumber, he threw his arm over his head and mumbled _"I love you too, Wendy."_

The water went dark before she burst into laughter and tears.

It took Wendy 3 times to finally explain to Peter what she had discovered. She raced back to him and had shaken him awake. Over dinner that night Peter and the lost boys plotted ways to impart their knowledge to the world.

" _Do you think I could just ask to speak to an engineer? Or even the best mathematician in the world?"_ Curly asked excitedly?

" _I don't know, we will need to explore this slowly."_ Nibs cautioned.

" _Yeah, we wouldn't want to overwhelm the world with our brilliance."_ Slightly said winking at Wendy.

Wendy smiled at him past the glow of the little fairy that had been no more than a foot away from her practically the entire time she had returned. Tinkerbelle was currently lounging on her shoulder.

" _It's a new world for all of us."_ Peter grinned and he linked his fingers with Wendy.

It was so easy, the time they had spent apart had only deepened their resolve to stay together. When Wendy broke down and confessed everything about all her time with James, Peter responded in an easy and calm voice rubbing his hands down the lengths of her arms.

" _How can I blame you for taking solace with him? Hook and I have been rivals as long as time has existed here. He was the obvious choice for you to go to. Given my transgression I can hardly blame you for what you did when we were apart?"_

His fingers intertwined with hers and brushed his thumb across her right ring finger that displayed the Captain's ring.

" _Does it bother you much?"_ Wendy questioned. _"I can remove it if it does."_

" _No, please don't. It is a reminder for me. A reminder to never forget how close I came to losing you forever."_

Peter told her of his time among the stars. Of his fear and determination that had eventually driven him mad. He told her that if one good thing had come of all of this, his knowledge of the skies had increased tremendously. There was no talk of finding her way back to earth. They both knew her desire for that had melted with the snow. Wendy told Peter of her time with the pirates and what she had learned. She smiled as she asked if he thought Tootles might like an assistant.

One dark night they were watching the stars from the top of the Nevertree. Safe within its branches and Peter's arms Wendy again felt content. She knew a piece of her heart would always be on the Jolly Roger but distance was proving helpful. They had watched the sun set from this tree every night for weeks, but something tonight was different. The air itself seemed thick with anticipation. It was as if the skies themselves knew the inevitable had finally arrived.

" _It's late."_ Wendy whispered.

" _Mmmm. I will see you home."_ Peter replied moving from behind her to begin the descent down the tree.

" _No, wait."_ Wendy's hand darted out to catch his arm.

In that small movement electricity burst between their flesh. Without a word they crashed into each other, two storm fronts colliding. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he trailed kisses down her neck. Hot desperate sounds she hardly recognized as her own sang out through the quiet night. James had shown her passion, but she now found herself reaching a new level of need. Pressed against the trunk of the tree she tore at the neckline of his shirt wanting to feel all of him. Shreds of material from them both floated heedlessly to the ground. His fingers laced patterns of ice and fire down her spine as he pulled her closer to him exploring her silken skin. She traced the patterns of his strong shoulders with her palms. He was hard and ready against her. They had countless time to learn each other. Tonight she wanted, needed, to finally feel him.

" _Please."_ She panted.

Peter's eyes were deep as emeralds at midnight as he pressed her back into the tree and lifted her legs around his lean hips. Wendy threw her head back as he entered her and let out a silent cry. They were a perfect fit, as the key to the correct lock. She pulled him back to kiss him again and they both began to move. He held her tightly, bruising her skin, she clawed at his back. They were one, every movement was pure pleasure. Through the haze Wendy realized they were floating up through the branches into the sky, she could not find it in herself to care. She was racing, her heart, her mind, her blood. Rushing toward the end and the beginning. Their tempo mounted, hot, wet, right. She managed to look into his eyes as they both shattered, exploded, felt the knowledge of the universe sweep through their bodies. The stars rained with flickering light as they clung to each other, star children drifting in the heavens. Nothing could ever be the same again, no amount of happiness or pleasure she had felt to that moment could compare to what they had just created. All was finally as it always should have been.

They watched daylight break over Neverland from Wendy's bed, limbs tangled in her bed clothes. The sky stained with yellows and oranges, Wendy smiled at the sight.

" _You are happy today."_ She mused watching the colors melt into each other.

" _Indeed."_ He laughed, then after a pause he asked. _"Are you happy Wendy?"_

She turned in his arms to meet his eyes. _"More so than I have ever been. It has been a painful path to get here, but yes Peter, I am happy."_

He rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed enjoying the closeness that he had never before encountered. He remembered nothing of his life before Neverland and love had always seemed like a puzzle that was unsolvable until he had spied Wendy through her window. She had become his whole reason for being. Stroking her cheek with one hand he slid his other under the pillow to capture an item that had been concealed there earlier.

" _Marry me."_ He breathed, slipping a small band of metal onto her finger.

Wendy looked at her hand to see the long lost thimble cut and refashioned into a ring.

" _I can never give you all that you deserve, but please, allow me to try for the rest of time. Be with me, forever."_

Her eyes misted as she kissed him. Her reply was simple but true.

" _Yes."_


	15. To die would be an awfully big adventure

Wendy admired her reflection in the lake. Her delicate dress was bedecked with pearls from the mermaids that the women in the tribe had woven into the cloth of her wedding gown. Given the fine cloth she had no doubt that Tinkerbelle had managed to weave magic into the process as well. Nearly every being in Neverland helped prepare for the wedding. The wedding would be held at the beach so the mermaids could be there also. Great Big Little Panther would preside over the ceremony. She had even insisted that all the pirates be invited. She had assurance from Smee the entire crew would attend, save perhaps one.

And that, the sole black spot on this brilliant day tugged at her heart. She knew that she would never rid herself totally of what she felt for James. He was as much a part of her as Peter was. Only how could the moon compete with the sun? She was so involved with her thoughts that she never heard the approach.

" _You are truly a vision, my beauty."_

The sound of his voice slipped over her skin like a warm breeze. She turned to face him. He was bedecked in all the finery befitting a Captain such as himself. His demeanor was haughty, almost regal as he crossed the clearing to her. He stopped many feet from her, a clear distinction now in their new relationship, it hurt her more than it should have. Silence lay heavy between them as they appraised the other.

" _How, how are you?"_ Wendy asked haltingly.

His laugh was ironic but not unkind, it did not reach his eyes. _"As well as I can."_ Again he allowed his short answer to hang in the air.

Wendy twisted his fingers together in discomfort. Sensing her unease he continued. _"I did not come here to cause you harm Wendy. I simply wanted to bid you farewell."_

" _What? What do you mean?"_

He smiled at her obvious alarm. _"I am leaving Neverland, I will come to your, wedding. But then the Jolly Roger is to depart this place."_

" _Where will you go?"_ Unconsciously she began to move toward him.

" _There are many other worlds to explore Wendy. Yours is not the only one. We are set to explore the heavens. The Captain has set our course."_

Wendy's brow creased at this.

" _Ah yes, I have made Smee Captain. Long overdue honestly. I am frankly enjoying my retirement, perhaps I will stay ashore on some distant world. There is really nothing left for me anywhere else."_

Wendy bit her lip hard to stop the swell of tears threatening her. _"James, please, please don't hate me."_

Something softened in the pirate and he came to her and held her in his arms. _"Hate is a word I could never ascribe to you my dear. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and if that is not with me, so be it. Though I am sorry for it."_

She laid her head on his chest listening to the familiar sound of his heart. Oh, how she would miss him. Gathering himself he stepped back and with a noble bow took her hand and kissed it.

" _Farewell, Wendy Darling."_ And with a sad smile strode back into the woods.

" _Farewell, James."_ She whispered.

The sun was high and bright as she made her way down to the shore. The bittersweet of her farewell with James could not overshadow the joy she felt. She was to become a wife this day, to a man who was as much a part of her as her own heart. An ethereal sound floated up from the beach and she realized that a fairy choir had started singing. She landed at her appointed spot and began the short walk to her future. The pirates, the tribe, the mermaids, the fairies and the lost boys, even Hook, all beamed at her as she strode up the aisle. There he stood, her only true love, in a suit woven of leaves befitting a groom of Neverland. All else faded as she stopped in front of him, drowning in the sea of his emerald eyes. Here she would promise to be his forever, and she meant it.

Something clawed at the back of Wendy's mind. The white beach, Peter smiling. Something was strangely familiar and it frightened her. As if in a living nightmare she watched Peter's face suddenly morph into confusion and then rage. He glared at something just past her. She turned to see what had caused such anger, in a blur of movement she saw a deranged Tiger Lily holding something. She couldn't quite understand what was happening as Peter grabbed her arms in an attempt to push her out of the way. A dull thud hit her in the chest and she looked down to see an arrow anchored in her side. She managed to look back at the princess just in time to see Chief Great Big Little Panther's dagger bloom from her chest. The scorned woman slipped to the ground, no one went to her still form. Wendy's bouquet slipped from her numbing hands as she felt her legs give out.

The savage cry that left Peter as she collapsed into his arms was primal. Holding her awkwardly in his arm he sank to the ground fumbling uselessly at the arrow. The clouds roiled and blackened. Wendy reached down to feel the foreign object penetrating her body. Her hand came away bloody and coated in a thick green substance. Already she was feeling cold and weak, her breaths were beginning to shorten.

" _Get it out of her!"_ She heard a shriek through the bedlam.

She turned to see Summer Wind and the twins elbowing their way through concerned guests.

" _What?"_ Peter asked dumbly.

The priestess threw herself to the ground and ripped the arrow from Wendy's body. Wendy screamed at the sharp pain. One of the twins ripped at the soft fabric of her dress palpitating the wound.

" _Damnit, it found its mark."_

" _What are you talking about?"_ Peter demanded.

" _The arrow was poisoned and it hit her lung."_ Summer Wind cursed as she tore fabric from her dress to stanch the flow of blood from the laceration.

" _Fix her!"_ Peter cried.

" _We can't Peter, we don't have the equipment or the medicine her to heal her. Maybe in London they could save her, but we, we just can't here."_ The other twin said helplessly.

His eyes were wild as he wheeled back to his love. _"What, what can I do?"_ was his question to no one.

Tink was suddenly at his arm _"I can send her back Peter, the fairies can send her back with magic."_ She launching into a quick explanation, the ultimate sacrifice.

Wendy was paralyzed with fear, no, not like this. Nobody would die for her. Great Big Little Panther could be heard sobbing softly in the distance grieving for both his daughters.

" _Take me."_ Peter commanded before she could even finish.

" _Peter, no."_ Wendy sobbed.

" _Peter, Neverland will die without you, I'm sorry, it can't be you."_

He howled in anguish and inadequacy. Before any other could come forward to offer their life Hook pushed his way through the surrounding crowd.

" _Take my life fairy. Send her back."_ His tone was not a request. The twins and Summer Wind backed away slowly from the cowering couple.

" _No!"_ She coughed, blood pooling at her lips. She pawed at Peter to convey her dismay. He held tight to her paled hand.

" _No Hook..."_ Peter began desperately.

Hook's roaring interruption was absolute, _"By thunder boy, you will not deprive me of gifting her the one thing I can that you cannot."_

Ripping his coat from his shoulders he sneered at Peter but softly draped the cloth across Wendy's shuttering frame. Concern aged his face as he caressed her cheek and then gathered her free hand between his and his hook. The fairies that had gathered converged overhead uniting around Tink.

" _Please, God please, James, don't."_ Wendy choked out between gasping breaths.

" _To die, my dear, will be an awfully big adventure."_ He murmured softly to her. Looking up at the fairy he nodded. Throwing the hat from his head he lay down in the sand still holding Wendy's hand close. Tears mixed with the blood flowing from her mouth as she turned to look at him. The hundreds of fairies floating above them began to glow, like a thousand stars within arms breadth. The sight was something almost too beautiful to behold. Gazing into her once lover's eyes all Wendy could see was the light leaving him. A slow smile spread across his lips as his chest heaved for the last time, his strong fingers relaxed and his hand fell from hers. Captain James Hook was gone. A guttural groan left her weak chest as she pressed herself into Peter, seeking solace.

Energy pulsed in the air, she could feel it. Desperate she looked up at her almost husband and with ragged breath managed to rasp out her final request of him.

" _Neverland… keep… safe…"_ She gasped.

Understanding filled his eyes. She needed him to keep Neverland as it was now. No more pining over her and allowing it to fall into chaos again. Tears flowed freely as he nodded his consent. As light and soft as butterfly wings he placed a last soft kiss on her forehead.

" _Goodbye, Wendy Darling."_

Tinkerbelle coasted to them, crackling with energy. She looked sadly from Peter to Wendy and then placed a small delicate hand on Wendy's cheek. Like a rocket she was ripped from Peter's eyes a beacon of light shooting into the black sky. It was all too much, Wendy slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. It will all come right in the end

**Well everyone, this is it. Please, please let me know what you thought, I would love feedback. Working on something new already!  
**

* * *

May 1985

The old woman's fine white hair danced gently in the warming breeze of early spring morning. She walked slowly and deliberately leaning heavily on her walking stick. Her arthritis had been paining her greatly for the entire week but this was a trip that she would not miss for anything. People greeted her as she passed as through her many long years she had become somewhat of a celebrity throughout London. It was a few miles to the River Thames but even at 93 she would walk the entire distance, it was important to her. Though age had slowed her body she was pleased that her mind seemed no less sharp than it did that cold November night so very many years ago.

She smiled as she enjoyed the sights on her long walk. London had changed so much but yet so little in 70 years. She had watched the beginning and end of two great wars, new buildings towered over ones that had seemed impossibly tall in her youth, and advancements in practically every facet of everyday life. Yes, 70 years of watching the world change had been invigorating. In the deepest place in her heart she knew that some of these changes had been helped along by those she would never forget.

70 years ago to the day an extremely injured, poisoned and tattooed woman dressed in the strangest of clothing had appeared quite out of nowhere at the King George Hospital. They didn't know how she had been injured but given the poisoning it was just assumed that she was another victim of the war. The woman offered no alternative so the nurses just shook their heads and lamented that the fairer sex was now a target. For a time there was even rumors with the staff of a new poison the enemy was testing that this woman had been the first experimented on. The physicians had been certain she was to die given the extent of her illness and the hundreds of men they were also treating a day but miraculously every morning a doctor or nurse would come in with a new creative idea on improving her health. A new medical procedure here, an herb that had never been used for medicinal purposes there. One poor American doctor was even inspired to come to London to help with her failing heart. Slowly, her lung healed and the poison was diluted from her blood under the ministries of the many caring for her. Advancements practiced and perfected on this strange unknown woman saved the lives of countless soldiers. Every night she had gone to sleep with a prayer of thanks for the lost boys and Summer Wind who she knew were working tirelessly back home.

She had finally been allowed to return home after 3 months of healing. She trembled as she made the trip back to her family home in Kensington Garden Park. Her jumbled brain kept trying to process what her heart already knew. She was back in London and Neverland was again lost to her. Time flowed differently in Neverland than it did here. So while she had been in Neverland for nearly 2 years she had only been gone a handful of months here. It had been enough time to lose her job and again have to worry about mundane things such as funds to keep her home. The feather still laying on the nursery floor was the only thing that betrayed the banal nature of her home.

One evening she finally had the courage to unpack the bag of belongings the hospital had sent her home with. The only things she had kept on her possession at all times were the rings she would never remove. She wept over her ruined wedding gown. The delicate fabric stained with her blood and remnants of the poison that sent her here. Her tears increased as her fingers splayed over the heavy brocaded velvet of James coat. She went to lift the garment to inhale his smell one last time. She gasped at the weight of the coat, her now clear mind comprehending what she had not on the beach. Hefting the clothing onto her bed she sagged to the floor as fistful of gems spilled from the pockets. All the gems and jewelry he had once offered her along with his heart had been brought in offering for her marriage to another man. A single necklace would afford her a lifetime of comfort and freedom. She thanked the man she loved second most ever through her sobs.

Shortly after the wars end John and Michael returned from combat. Michael was rightfully repentant and confessed the most conflict he had seen was that of his superiors at the billiard tables. John came home with a cane and the love of his life. The beautiful nurse Wendy had seen in her first vision of the injured John had brought him back to life both body and soul. They celebrated their marriage that following spring. John and Michael would ask for many years where Wendy had come across so much wealth in their time away. Wendy would tell them she fell in with pirates and they would both huff in frustration at her insistence on telling stories.

In the Second World War she had become a champion of children and assisted in protecting thousands of Britain's youth finding safety from the bombs that ravaged their city. It was out of this tragedy that she had decided to open her home to orphans of the war. Her generosity, kindness and love had earned her the name "Granny Wendy" on the lips of hundreds of children of whom she saved. With her strong will and focus on educating her children she helped nurture some of the greatest young minds of the 20th century. Schools, hospital wings and even a street had been named for her and she found herself still having to turn down invitations to be honored in one fashion or another. None of this had ever interested her. What Wendy truly wanted she knew she could never have again. It made her sad, but old age had a way of acting as a balm against the terrible ache of youth.

Michael married after the war also and Wendy became a Grandmother figure to both of her brother's children. She had truly lived a blessed life. She was pulled from her musing when she realized that she had reached her destination. The river flowed heavy and deep this year, swollen from a recent heavy rain. She hobbled to the edge of the walking path and reached into the bag slung over her shoulder. She drew out a cobalt glass bottle sealed in wax. Inside could be found a curled paper with words lovingly written; "Captain James Hook, a man of feeling" and a small length of rope tied into an infinity knot. Her fingers may be curled with age but she would tie that knot every year until the end of her days. Wendy pressed the bottle to her lips and gently dropped it into the churning water. She stood blinking back tears as she watched it travel down the stream to join its 69 brothers in the sea. She blew a soft kiss in its direction and turned to make the walk back home.

It was late afternoon before she made it back to her home. She had dawdled on the way, taking in the sights and sounds of her fair city. She smiled at the loud clamor of noise as she opened her front door. Children played in her parlor, studied for tests at her formal dining room table, pounded out lovely tunes from the piano in the drawing room. Her house was filled with life and love, the staff she now employed assisting the children with their endeavors through all corners of the house. It was a house of magic and she had seen to it that it always would be, even long after she was gone.

Dinner was its normal noisy affair, her many honorary children vying to tell her of their latest accomplishments. She smiled and laughed and endeavored to hear each and every one.

Once the plates were cleared and the children were being helped to bed by the staff Wendy made her way carefully up the stairs to her room. The door creaked softly as it eased open to the old nursery that was now Wendy's only private room in her home. She dressed for night and settled into her bed facing the opened window that twice had been the doorway to her real life. The room was now a testament to her life here in London. Pictures of her brothers and their wives, children and grandchildren adorned the mantle. Nearly every wall of the room was plastered with letters, cards and photographs from the children she had helped throughout her many years of service. The only reminders of her real home were the two garments hanging in her closet, an old red feather tucked into her nightstand and the two rings that were weathered with age and love. They had not left her hands since her return from Neverland. She gazed at them as she slid slowly into the sleep that promised her at least a glimpse of Neverland.

Softly, creeping into her dreams she heard a sound through her slumber. The lulling notes from a pan flute. Her eyes shot open and with a pounding heart she ever so hesitantly stood and crossed the space from her bed to the window. Hope thundered in her heart like a spring storm. It could not be, but then how could it not? She had dreamed of him so many times she did not trust her own eyes. There he sat as young and vibrant as the last time she saw him. Perched in the giant oak outside the window he smiled as she entered the casement.

" _Peter?"_

No words needed to pass between them. He drifted down to her and took her whizzed frame into his strong arms. There wasn't a word for the feelings that passed through her at that moment.

" _But Peter I thought, I mean, isn't someone's life the price to travel back and forth to Neverland?"_ A slight moment of panic had overtaken her.

" _Oh, my love, look just there."_ He turned her gently back toward her bed.

There she lay still. The Wendy aged 93 years still in her bed a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Only the stillness of her breast betrayed that it was not in sleep that she lie but death. She turned back to Peter in surprise.

" _I've died?"_ She gasped in understanding.

" _No, oh no, my Wendy. You are reborn, free. Now, you can come home."_

Wendy closed her eyes, tears dripping down her cheeks and let go. She felt the many years that had passed since their parting drift away like leaves in a breeze. When she opened her eyes she was the same Wendy that had stood on the beach on their wedding day so long ago, as young and healthy as he. She kissed him then as she would have had she been allowed her vows. Parting, they both laughed in delight, memorizing each other's faces once more with their fingertips.

Peter guided her to the window and still holding her hand he floated lightly into the air. Tinkerbelle whirled with pleasure in the sky. There he paused and held out his hand to hers.

" _Come away with me Wendy,"_ he whispered, echoing the memory of her youth _"come away with me and we will never again grow up."_

She turned to glace once more on her serene form. She couldn't help the pride and satisfaction that flowed through her as she beheld what her life had been.

" _You know,"_ she mused. _"To die would be an awfully big adventure."_

She lifted from the window frame into his arms, and holding him close said, _"But to live, again, would be an even bigger one."_

Hand in hand the darted off into the sky following the golden train of pixie dust toward the second star on the right.


End file.
